


Double Halinski Trap

by lhr111



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Deputy Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Grumpy Derek, Happy Ending, Humor, Intern Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Lots of Awkward Boners, M/M, Matchmaker Sheriff Stilinski, Matchmaker Stiles Stilinski, Minor Kate Argent - Freeform, More is coming, My First Smut, POV Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Talia Hale is Nice Things, That is the most important tag, The Parent Trap - Freeform, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves Are Not Known, What is wrong with me!?, a bit of smut, finally smut, pun intended, twilight jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhr111/pseuds/lhr111
Summary: Not one to avoid poking the bear, “Well Sourwolf, did you miss me?” At this, Isaac, who he hadn’t noticed in the kitchen, spits out a mouthful of beer in an epic cloud of mist looking somewhat scandalized. “Sourwolf?” he chokes out. Stiles gives him a cheeky grin and winks at Derek.“So, has Derek filled you in on our plan to set our attractive, single, deserving, delightful parents up? AKA, our plans to Parent Trap the shit out of them?” Stiles looks around the room, where Derek seems to be choking on his tongue and the rest of the group are competing to see whose jaw can get closer to the floor. “So, I’m going to take that as a no?”OR – Where Stiles convinces Derek and gang to help get their parents together, may fall into their own traps along the way, and try to solve a murder.





	1. The Stilinskis Move to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. I absolutely love the Derek/Stiles stories in the Archive, and while I was happy to be a reader and commenter, I recently decided to try my hand at generating original content. My idea for this story actually originated from the final scene and I had to figure out a way to work backwards to get there. It's a mix of laughs, murder mystery, and discovery of the supernatural. The story is completely outlined and much of it is already written. The rating is explicit to reflect happenings in later chapters. I'll add tags as needed, and please let me know if you think I need to add any others or warnings. Again, I've never done this before. 
> 
> I'll do my best to post a chapter a week, but possibly quicker than that. I have most of the plot decided, but am happy to hear any feedback. This is not beta'd, so be kind as I'm new to this. :-)
> 
> The characters are not my own, and please do not post this on any other sites.

Stiles walks up to his Dad who is standing in the driveway, staring up at their now former house. “Dad, come on, we need to get on the road.” John Stilinski, soon to be Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills, California, turns his head to look at his son. Stiles is happy to note that there are no tears in his Dad’s eyes. John nods at Stiles and they walk to the blue jeep, affectionately named Roscoe by Stiles’ mother many years ago. 

Stiles turns on some music and sings along rather obnoxiously, which helps to lighten the mood. His dad eventually turns on a true crime podcast in a plea to save his ears, only to be subjected to Stiles’ never-ending commentary. As usual, Stiles figures out what is going on with the case before the narrators or investigators in the case do. John ceases to be amazed at how his scatter-brained and brilliant son can put every police detective to shame with his innate ability to sniff out the truth. 

“Stiles, for once could you not spoil the ending? I’m a former detective, soon to be sworn in Sheriff, and it’s just not right that you can figure all this out before me. Damnit son, give your old man a chance.”

Stiles snickers, “Now come on Dad, can I help it that I have a natural talent for solving puzzles? You should be proud, half of my DNA comes from you! Also, you need to put a dollar in the swear jar – admittedly damnit is not a major profanity in my book but I think it qualifies.” Stiles shoots his father a winning smile, met by John‘s exasperated look. “Just keep driving Stiles.”

Stiles is thinking about the upcoming year. Although he had several options for college, he decided to work as an underpaid intern at the Sheriff’s Office. Although he knows himself well-enough to realize he shouldn’t ever really be trusted with weapons due to his spastic nature, he does truly love solving puzzles and is seriously considering following in his father’s footsteps by pursuing a career in law enforcement. He is a little concerned that the rest of the department will hate him as the new Sheriff’s kid, but he is fairly confident that his dad will make it clear that Stiles is to be treated as the lowly grunt intern that he is. 

Stiles and John pull into the new house an hour before the movers are scheduled to arrive. Stiles jumps out of the car, grabs the roll of toilet paper they snagged and runs inside to explore. He has seen the house before, but now it’s empty and he is trying to imagine where their furniture will all go. First things first, he runs up the stairs to the bathroom on the second floor. 

After the movers are done unloading their belongings, John and Stiles order pizza and enjoy their first meal at the new house. Stiles looks at his Dad and is overwhelmed with a rush of affection for this man. His mother died almost 10 years ago, and John has never been quite the same. Stiles was at first grateful that his Dad didn’t start dating new people, selfishly afraid that he would have to try to learn to accept a replacement for his beloved mother. However, after many years of it being just the two of them, Stiles began to hope his Dad would actually find someone new. He never says that he is lonely, and the two of them have a great dynamic, but Stiles wants his dad to be more than just okay, he wants him to have everything he deserves. Hopefully this move to a new town and a new home will help his Dad get the necessary push to finally move on. And if part of Stiles' motivation is the worry that once he eventually goes away to college that no one will be around to keep his Dad eating healthy and avoiding tv dinners, so sue him.

\----------

 

Stiles and his Dad arrive at the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station at 10am the next Monday. His father was sworn in by the Mayor early Monday morning, at the town hall and Stiles could not have been prouder. He also spotted a stunning red head who is apparently the county district attorney, Ms. Lydia Martin. Not only was she the rare type of female to actually attract Stiles’ attention (he typically swings toward the male persuasion but not exclusively), but she looks like a total ice queen badass, in all the best ways. He didn’t have a chance to meet her as now he and his Dad (the Sheriff!) are off to the station to meet his co-workers for the next year.

Stiles isn’t sure he had any specific expectations about the people of Beacon Hills, aside from general stereotypes of rural Americans, but being instantly dumbstruck at how attractive everyone is was definitely not what he planned for. They walk in and he is first introduced to Erica, a new deputy who could double as a blond bombshell and apparently knows it. Her smile at him feels almost feral. Next is deputy Jackson, whose Abercrombie look is almost a cliché, only tempered by his apparent disdain for lesser humans. Next is deputy Scott who has a pair of the most adorable puppy eyes Stiles has ever seen and a crooked jaw that somehow makes him even more endearing. They then meet deputies Boyd and Isaac, who are both tall and sexy as hell. Boyd is dark, reserved, and clearly an impressive physical specimen. Isaac is also tall, fair skinned, and has blond curls that just are just begging to be roughed up. Isaac seems more social than Boyd, but both are friendly enough.

As his father makes an impromptu speech to the crew, Stiles stands in the back away from the crowd and thinks that it’s just not fair. He whispers to himself, “Jesus, it’s like that cafeteria scene from Twilight where all the Vampires show up trying to look human but are too damn attractive. If there is some super-hot deputy ALA Edward Cullen waiting to enter last, I may not survive.” He turns his head to follow a noise and sees that Erica is cracking up. He has no idea why Erica is snickering to herself, wondering if his Dad said something clever. And that’s about as far as his brain gets, because in the next moment he has his own damn Edward Cullen moment as Deputy Delicious stalks into the office with his face in some files. Not realizing he is speaking out loud, Stiles mumbles to himself, “Fuck, I’m officially Bella Swan.” Deputy Delicious, AKA Derek Hale, is standing 15 feet away and looks up at Stiles. Derek notices the new guy, his eyes widen, he actually grunts, and continues on to his desk to listen to the rest of the Sheriff’s speech. As Stiles gets his first direct look at the masterpiece that is Derek’s face, his heart literally stutters. He has the kind of 5 o’clock shadow that looks perfectly manicured and yet probably is just natural, his eyes look to be some incredible light color that contrasts with his tan complexion. To top it off he has ridiculous eye brows, chiseled cheek bones, and OMG bunny teeth. Stiles is probably in love. Erica is now full on laughing, Isaac is experiencing some sort of coughing fit, Jackson is casting some sort of Regina George bitch face as if there is a foul smell in the air, and Boyd looks at all of them with what appears to be a mild form of amusement. Stiles shakes his head to clear it from his unknown tween girl fantasy come to life, and almost falls over when his dad grabs him by the elbow to drag him to the archive room. He missed the part where the Sheriff finished his “Go Team” pep talk, but is now about to come to grips with the reality of being a lowly intern. 

Sheriff Stilinski pushes Stiles into the room, tells him to get to work and closes the door behind him. Stiles will be sequestered in this back room scanning the station’s archives to convert them all to a digital record, but all he can think about is Deputy Delicious. Stiles is still mumbling to himself, “How the fuck is everyone in this department so damn hot. Jesus. I’ll never get through a day without an awkward boner.”

\---------

Stiles was happy to report that no one at the department was concerned that he was getting any sort of favoritism. In fact, in an attempt to get out of the archive room he has affectionately dubbed the dungeon, he began volunteering to grab coffee and goodies for all at the station. On his second day he took some orders and wandered into the sunshine to the nearby coffee shop, The Perky Wolf. Chuckling at the odd name, Stiles walks in and is pleasantly surprised. There is a section near the windows with couches, chairs and tables, plus a large refrigerated case in the back with lots of prepared pastries and sandwiches for take out. He meanders up to the counter to place his order. The nametag of the only employee reads Danny, apparently the local barista who is also ridiculously hot. Stiles starts to wonder if he and his father have moved into some alternate universe where everyone around you is a mirage with the goal of making you feel as unattractive as possible. 

“Hi, I’m Danny. How can I help you?” Danny smiles at Stiles with something a little more than regular friendliness. Stiles smiles right back, flattered. “Hi there, I’m Stiles, the new Sheriff’s son. I’ve got a large list of requests for the crew at the station and am hoping you can help me out.” Danny nods happily and takes the coffee order. Stiles remembers that Derek wasn’t on duty when he took the order, but he should be at the station by the time Stiles gets back and decides to order something for him as well. In the minimal interactions he has had with Derek, AKA seeing him wander grumpily around the office, Stiles decides he needs something sweet and orders him a large mocha with whipped cream and extra chocolate sauce. Stiles can already guess how his little surprise will go over, and frankly he can’t wait for Derek’s reaction. 

Back at the station, Stiles happily doles out his prizes to all the adorable deputies. Erica snatches her chai tea from Stiles’ hand, her huge smile with those deep red lips almost predatory. Isaac and Scott are delighted with their dark roast coffees with an extra shot of espresso, Jackson at least doesn’t sneer at Stiles when he takes his caramel macchiato (he’s a walking cliché), and Boyd thanks Stiles quietly for his black coffee with just a dab of cream. Now Stiles spots Deputy Delicious at his desk and is damn near giddy to deliver his treat. 

“Well hello Deputy Derek, we haven’t really met officially. I’m Stiles, the lowly intern who is trapped in the archive room for the foreseeable future.” Stiles reaches out his hand for a proper shake, and Derek takes it, grudgingly. Stiles notices that Derek’s nose seems to flare and the grip on his hand gets tighter before it’s suddenly dropped. “I realized you weren’t at the station when I took orders, so I decided to just order something for you anyway. It’s a mocha deluxe, complete with a giant dollop of cream on top. Just for you!” 

Derek looks from Stiles face, down to the remaining cup in his to-go carrier. It’s huge and is oozing whipped cream and chocolate swirls. Somehow his face becomes even grumpier. Stiles presses on. “I noticed that you seem to have a bit of a grumpy face problem, which perhaps is just an attempt to counterbalance how ridiculously attractive it is, but I thought you could use something dark and a little sweet. So here you go big guy, enjoy.” Stiles places it on Derek’s desk, gives him a wink just to because he can, and saunters back toward the archive room. He notices Scott staring at him, slack jawed and then hears Erica chuckling in the background, saying “I mean Derek, you know you love mochas.”

Later in the day, Stiles is halfway into the refrigerator, considering reorganizing its contents in a lame attempt to get out of the archive room. Suddenly he feels a rough, warm hand grab the back of his neck, the thumb rubbing gently. He realizes instantly that this is not some friendly pat from his Dad. Stiles freezes, is about to turn around when the hand is gone. He looks behind him and sees his favorite deputy rushing away, shoulders tense and shaking his head. After that, the other deputies seem suddenly inclined to randomly touch his neck and shoulder. Interesting.

\--------

A murder. A weird, fucking murder. Honestly, Stiles is a little surprised. He assumed that moving to a small town would preclude this type of crime. The call comes in at 7:00am before he and his dad had left for the station. A jogger in found a body in the Preserve. Stiles, tired of languishing in the archive room for nearly two weeks, doesn’t even ask his dad before jumping into his car to get a lift to the scene. Sheriff Stilinski gets into the driver’s seat and looks over at his son with a resigned sigh. 

When they arrive, he sees the county coroner’s car and a woman, presumably the coroner, looking over and documenting the body while some deputies catalogue the scene. Stiles walks over with his dad, who is now introducing himself to the coroner. The woman stands up and looks directly at the sheriff, nearly as tall as him, and extends her now ungloved hand. “Sheriff Stilinski, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr. Talia Hale, the county coroner. By now you know my son Derek who is one of your deputies.” Stiles notices that her eyes are the same ridiculous shade of green as her beautiful son, and then notices that his father is clearing his throat and standing a little taller as he shakes the coroner’s hand. He looks over and notices that there’s a bit of a blush creeping up his dad’s neck as well. She has a surprised smile on her face. They also hold hands a bit longer than necessary. Interesting. 

“Dr. Hale, yes I am happy to finally meet you as well, and please call me John. This is my son Stiles, who will be working at the Station for the next year as an intern before deciding on college.” Talia looks over at Stiles and gives him a warm smile. The Sheriff continues, “It’s unfortunate though unsurprising that we are meeting under these circumstances. Have you had enough time to get a sense of what we are looking at here?” Stiles notices that Talia seems to take a long breath through her nose while his father is speaking, her pupils dilate a bit and then her cheeks flush. Huh. “Please, call me Talia. And yes, it looks to be a shooting. One gunshot to the chest is what we have noted so far, and there seems to be some unusual burning around the wound that may be from a chemical on the bullet. We will pull the actual bullet and take note of any additional injuries or evidence on the body once we get it back to our lab.” 

Stiles can’t get over how beautiful this woman is, and that as the mother of Deputy Delicious, ahem Derek, she is probably about the same age as his father. He takes a surreptitious look and notices that she’s not wearing a wedding ring. Also interesting. Perhaps she doesn’t wear it while working, but the relationship status of the lovely Dr. Hale is definitely an investigation he can dig his teeth into. 

His dad turns to him, “Stiles, I want you to stay outside the police tape, we don’t want you accidentally compromising any evidence near the body.” 

“Oh come on Sheriff, I work for the police now, don’t you think I should be allowed behind the tape? I promise not to touch anything and to be careful where I step. Frankly it’s insulting if I have to be stuck back here like I need a babysitter. Besides, you have no problem trusting me with the station’s archives, what is the real difference? It’s all evidence in the long run. Come on, you know I have eagle eyes and am awesome at picking up on things that no one else ever does. I might be actually helpful!” With a sigh the Sheriff replies, “Stiles, I know that you have an uncanny ability to figure things out with only the barest of information available.” Talia shifts her attention subtly to Stiles with an inscrutable look in her eyes. “However, you do not have crime scene procedural training. You can listen in and observe from outside the tape, and when we get back and have the evidence collected, I’d be happy for you to take a look and see if you have any ideas as we begin to process it all. Sound like a compromise, oh Intern of mine?” 

Stiles frowns, but accepts that his father, the almighty Sheriff has a valid point. “Okay Sheriff, I accept your terms.” And with a salute, Stiles wanders around the police tape to find the best vantage point to see the crime scene and listen to the discussion.


	2. Let the Trap Planning Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't wait a week, here is chapter 2! It's longer than I intended, but hopefully that is not a bad thing. I'm having so much fun working on this. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

After work at the crime scene was finishing up, Stiles looked around to see who could give him a ride back to the Station. He notices his dad asking Derek to take their bagged evidence back to the station to be catalogued. Smirking to himself, Stiles wanders over. 

“Hi Sheriff. Since most of the exciting stuff is done, can I grab a ride back to the station with Deputy Grumpy Pants here?”

It’s hard to decide who makes the better face. The Sheriff looks at his son as if he is resisting a sharp smack to the back of his head, but also stifling a laugh. At the same time Derek looks like he can’t figure out what he did to deserve this and shoots daggers out of his eyes toward Stiles. 

Stiles pats Derek on the shoulder, why not since it seems to be in fashion with these people, and says, “Relax Derek, Grumpy looks good on you. So, what do you say, can we head out?”

The Sheriff takes a careful look at the two of them, starting to get the impression that there may be something going on here. With a slight gleam in his eye he looks at Derek and says, “Yes Deputy, could you please take Stiles with you? I know how he is but hopefully you won’t kill each other on the short drive back.”

Resigned, Derek makes a short nod and starts marching to his cruiser. Stiles practically skips behind him, only tripping over a tree root once on his way to the passenger’s door. 

Derek starts up the car and they head out of the Preserve. With no warning Stiles announces, “Dude, your mom is pretty hot, total MILF. You Hales must have a magical gene pool.”

Derek glares at Stiles, clearly not interested in this conversation. Stiles continues, “Seriously, is there something in the water here? Everyone is so gorgeous in this town. At least, more people that would be expected. I swear, all you deputies could be underwear models, Danny at the coffee shop is adorable, this place is going to give us scrawny, spastic nerds a complex.”

He’s not fishing for compliments, but he does notice that Derek seems to be taking deep breaths through his nose again and catches him looking Stiles up and down out of the corner of his eye. Maybe everyone here is really into meditation and deep breathing techniques. Realizing that Derek seems determined to make this a one-way conversation, Stiles turns on the radio to a local pop station and proceeds to serenade his grumpy deputy for the remainder of the drive back to the station. 

Back at the Sheriff’s office that afternoon, Stiles is hanging off of Erica’s desk in a sad attempt to escape the archive room. He notices through the window into his dad’s office that he is in a meeting with the lovely Dr. Hale. He takes a careful look at his father’s face, and how flushed his cheeks are, how he has a pretty adorable expression on his face as if he is trying to look cool and collected but is struggling to stay calm. Stiles sincerely hopes that he doesn’t do the same thing with his crushes, but suspects this is a lost cause. An idea begins to germinate in his mind, how to get these two together outside of work. 

“Erica, beautiful goddess that you are, do you know if the lovely Dr. Hale is romantically linked at the moment?”

Quirking her head, she replies, “No, not that I’m aware.”

Now that he has confirmed that the stunning Hale matriarch is indeed single, he wants to get his Parent Trap plans underway. He suddenly gets uncomfortable with the Parent Trap analogy, as that would imply that he and Derek are brothers. Given his decidedly un-brotherly fantasies regarding Deputy Delicious, in no world does he want to be considered his brother. Damnit – his mind really does wander sometimes. Did he take his Adderall this morning? Back to the task at hand, 

“Alny idea if she is one for home cooked meals? Other ideas to give an interested fellow?” 

Erica’s eyes sparkle and a feral smile breaks out across her face. “Why Stiles, I never took you as cougar bait. Are you seriously trying to get an in with Talia? Let me tell you, she would eat you alive. I feel like you may be targeting the wrong Hale.” 

At that moment a rough, warm hand is grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, again, and dragging him outside of the station. Belatedly Stiles realizes that it’s no other than Deputy Delicious himself, and he also realizes that he apparently has a kink for being manhandled by the tall, dark and grumpy. Come on Stiles, not the time to have your daily awkward boner. 

“What the fuck are you trying to do, Stiles? Are you seriously trying to get into my mother’s pants?!” 

At this point, Derek has Stiles pressed against the brick wall at the back of the station, their chests nearly touching. The deputy is practically roaring, breathing his hot sexy breath directly into Stile’s face, his incredible eyes nearly glowing. Okay, yes, apparently this is the moment for today’s awkward boner. Seriously, it’s like he’s 13 years old again. This town and its beautiful people will be the death of him. 

“Whoa, whoa deputy, clearly you and Erica jumped to some ridiculous conclusions. First, while I have no problem worshiping a delicious goddess, my preferences tend to swing the other way. Also, of course I’m not trying to get into your mother’s fucking pants! Do you think I’m really that insane or delusional?” Praying internally, please god, let my ridiculous word vomit work for me in this moment so that Derek does not notice what is happening in my pants. 

Derek continues to stand there, forcing Stiles up against the wall, again breathing heavily through his widened nostrils, his head tilted toward Stiles’ neck, hopefully calming down. For a moment a flush breaks out against Derek’s face and Stiles, nearly drunk on the sustained close proximity to eau de Derek, imagines that Derek was about to close the distance between the two of them. Suddenly reality comes crashing back when Derek shoves away from the wall. And did he hallucinate or was something off with his forehead? As far as Stiles can tell, his AB situation below the belt has not been detected. Breathing more regularly, Derek looks at him closely and asks, “Fine, then why were you trying to get intel about my mother’s relationship status?” 

Stiles considers his options. Clearly Derek is protective of his Mom (adorable) and will not leave him alone until he has a legitimate explanation. If this is a true Parent Trap scenario (sans the related sibling bit), having the other offspring on board is necessary to stay true to the trope. However, what are the chances that the D-man would be willing to participate? If he is anything like Stiles, does he also hope that his Mom will find a loving partner? 

The hopeful romantic in him wins out when he says, “Okay, you probably know that my dad is single. You may not know that my mom died about 10 years ago when I was a kid. He and my mom were such a great couple that even as an 8-year-old I completely saw and understood how much they loved each other. When we lost her, we never fully recovered. Obviously, we have a routine and are used to it being just the two of us, but for a while now I’ve been hoping my dad would be ready to move on and meet someone new. When we moved here, away from our old home with all those memories, I thought it was finally time.” 

Derek looks a bit stunned that this is where Stiles is going, but he hasn’t made a peep yet so Stiles continues on. “I was there at the crime scene this morning when he and your mom met for the first time, and I can tell you that I’ve never seen him react that way since before my mom died. I don’t know an awful lot about your mom, but it seems like everyone loves and respects her. Also, my dad is fucking awesome, and yes I’m biased but it’s the damn truth. He is as loyal and loving as anyone on this planet, he’s humble and incredibly smart, and he is just a good man. I want him to be happy, and oh my god why am I getting emotional in front of you. This is the worst.” Stiles sniffles and wipes at his face. “Look, I’ll be honest, I also got a hint that maybe your mom was interested as well so I decided to take it upon myself to set up a proper Parent Trap scenario, but it would be WAY easier if I had you on board. I’m not saying they are long lost soulmates, but why not help them along to figure out if maybe they would be good together. So. Thoughts?”

Derek is still standing about a foot away from Stiles, looking stunned and at a loss for words. He seems to snap out of it and says, “Stiles, I. I mean. I’m not sure this is a good idea, there are, erm, some complications. It’s not just as simple as two people who may want to, um, date. Um. What exactly made you think that she, I mean, was interested?”

Stiles already thought Derek was probably the hottest human being he has ever seen in real life, with those growly eyebrows, stupidly sexy face, and insane ass. Now seeing him slightly embarrassed and confused has made him endearing in a way Stiles didn’t know was possible. He also thinks he may be able to enlist Derek on this real-life Parent Trap plan! While Derek seems hesitant, he didn’t outright say no, right? And if he’s learned anything about Derek it’s that he is very comfortable being disagreeable. “Well, when they met, it seemed like they shook hands a bit longer than is normal. Also, just as my dad flushed and seemed to be a bit tongue tied, your mom kept taking huge breaths of air and blushed as well. They just looked at each other for longer than seemed normal, so, I don’t know, seemed possible. What do you think?”

Derek is still a bit speechless, which frankly isn’t an unusual state for him. “You said she took in a big breath, and she blushed? Actually blushed?”

“Um yeah, pretty sure. And it may sound cheesy, but I swear that her eyes glowed a bit. I think she really may be into him.” 

Derek can’t stop blinking and staring at Stiles. Not sure if this is good or bad, Stiles rolls on. “So, I can tell you want to protect your mom, as any good Sourwolf son would do. But if you think there may actually be something to this, would you want to help me facilitate their interactions a bit more?” Stiles is flailing his arms like uncoordinated windmills at this point. 

“Sourwolf? Facilitate their interactions? Could you be more ridiculous?”

“Probably not, I’m known for my word vomit and all-around spazziness. I promise it all comes from a place of love and good intentions!”

Derek snorts, but it’s clear that the idea of possibly throwing their parents together isn’t totally unthinkable. He then says, “I think we should maybe talk to some of my friends who are practically Hale family, get their take. My mom hasn’t been involved with anyone since we lost my father and sisters.” Derek’s eyes shutter and Stiles can see how he is physically struggling to avoid getting emotional. 

On instinct, Stiles grabs his forearm to provide comfort, “I really do understand and agree that we need to be careful with both of our parents.” Derek seems to calm a bit, looks down at Stile’s hand on his arm then back up to Stiles eyes as his nose flares again. “If you are interested in helping and have others who might be useful to our altruistic plot, the more the merrier. “ 

Stiles smiles, feels oddly closer to Derek than he ever expected to become, and is genuinely excited to have help with his scheming. He’s also happy to note that his awkward boner has finally receded, thank god. 

Derek nods, “Give me your phone.” 

Stiles, rarely without words, hands his phone over. Derek proceeds to send himself a text then hands it back to Stiles. “I’ll text you my address. Tomorrow night? I’ll have the gang come over around 7pm for pizza and beer and we can talk it through.”

OMG, I Just scored Derek’s digits. Calm down, calm down. Of course he did this, how else can we plot to hook our parents up. “Sounds great, dude. So happy to have help!”

“Don’t call me dude.” With that, Deputy Derek quickly turns away and walks back toward the station. 

________

 

When Stiles arrives at Derek’s loft apartment, he was not sure what to expect. He knocks on the door, which is almost immediately opened by a grinning Scott. “Hey dude, so glad you found the place!” 

Surprised and happy to see his new friend, Stiles lets himself be pulled in for a friendly bro hug. Somewhere in the background he could swear he heard what sounded like a growl followed by Erica saying, “Honestly Derek, get a grip.” Stiles looks over and sees his favorite deputy literally glowering and then looking a bit embarrassed, followed by Scott making an acrobatic leap away from Stiles. Interesting.

Not one to avoid poking the bear, “Well Sourwolf, did you miss me?” At this, Isaac, who he hadn’t noticed in the kitchen, spits out a mouthful of beer in an epic cloud of mist, looking somewhat scandalized. “Sourwolf?” he chokes out. Stiles gives him a cheeky grin and winks at Derek. 

“So, has Derek filled you in on our plan to set our attractive, single, deserving, delightful parents up? AKA, our plans to Parent Trap the shit out of them?” Stiles looks around the room, where Derek seems to be choking on his tongue and the rest of the group are competing to see whose jaw can get closer to the floor. “So, I’m going to take that as a no?”

Stiles now notices Lydia sitting in the corner of the U-shaped couch next to Jackson “Resting Bitch Face” Whitmore. Thinking to himself, “Hmm, I didn’t realize those two were an item, and frankly I don’t get it.” The county District Attorney extraordinaire, who is pursing her lips at him critically says, “Your delivery leaves something to be desired, Stiles. However, this idea may have some merit.” She targets Derek with a pointed look, “Talia is an incredible and strong woman, but we all know that having a mate will make her stronger. Derek, I think his may be the right time.”

Stiles won’t lie, this is not the type of argument that he expected from the pro Parent Trap crowd. First, who uses the term mate? Also, what’s with the talk about strength? What about happiness and love? Again, he gets the impression that he is not privy to all the dynamics of this group and suspects that he is missing something. 

Derek sighs and falls into a large leather chair next to the couch and says, “Lyds, I know what you are saying, and I don’t really disagree. But she’s been on her own, so to speak, for a long time and never made any indication that she was interested in…” he looks toward Stiles, “… um, dating. The only reason I agreed to entertain this idea is because Stiles said that when she and the Sheriff met, she, um, took a deep breath and got a little flushed. “ 

There is an obvious pregnant pause after Derek finishes that statement, and while Stiles appreciates the summary, he’s surprised at how significant this seems to be for the rest of the group. They all have wide eyes and surprised expressions. Why would a breath and a blush be so shocking? Stiles interjects, “I mean, my dad had a similar reaction, and they also shook hands for a bit longer than seemed necessary when they met. Some of you were there, did anyone else notice?”

There were a lot of shaking heads, which isn’t that surprising as the deputies at the scene were pretty busy cataloging all the evidence. Stiles adds, “It seems from your reactions that Talia breathing and blushing is a bit shocking, which I’m trying not to find insulting on my dad’s behalf. However, does it sound like trying to push them together may indeed be a good idea?”

As if suddenly awake, Scott adds, “I mean, personally, my mom has also been single for a long time and it would make me really happy if she was able to find someone to love and be with. I was not always the best student or easiest kid to parent, so I can totally understand wanting to give something nice back to your parents. I obviously know Talia much better than Sheriff Stilinski, but I could totally see them being a good fit.” He smiles at Stiles and Derek after that sweet little speech, made with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. 

Lydia, always the pragmatist, adds cryptically, “I agree with Scott. However, given certain sensitive complications due to Talia’s… status, and with Mr. Stilinski as the new Sheriff, this plan needs to proceed with caution or not at all.”

Derek is nodding his head at this, as are Boyd and Isaac. Stiles is trying to understand what Lydia meant by status, and what complications she might be referring to. “Do you mean politically, because they are the Coroner and Sheriff? Do you think people might get suspicions that having individuals in these positions as a couple would be bad for the town?”

Derek looks at Stiles for a moment, as if lost in thought as to how to phrase the next bit. “My mom is more than just the coroner of this town. Essentially, many generations of my family have lived in Beacon Hills and, I guess you could say that my mom is informally considered an advisor of sorts. There are also some legends, old wives’ tales really, about how the Hale family are critical for protecting this area. Again, it probably sounds silly since you are new to the area, but some people here believe in these things. It also means that your Dad would have to be comfortable being with my mother, who… well, let’s say she seriously listens to the people who have concerns that may not seem entirely based in reality.” Derek stops for a moment to gauge Stiles reaction to that odd bit of information. 

“So, let me know if I’m understanding, there are some people who think your family has some sort of supernatural ability to protect the land, and who sometimes come to your mom for help with these, um, supernatural problems? And you want to make sure that my dad is open minded enough to be okay with that?”

Derek looks relieved at Stiles’ summary and nods his head, clearly assuming that said summary in fact reflects what Stiles deduced from this new bit of info. Little does he know that Stiles is actually starting to assemble a somewhat different and extraordinary picture of what is going on here. He doesn’t have anything nailed down yet, and OMG he can’t internally use the terminology nailed down when in Derek’s presence, but Stiles is pretty sure he’s on the right track. With some time and his excellent research skills, he may be able to complete this puzzle. 

“Okay, so if everyone here agrees, it seems like Derek and I should go ahead with our Parent Trap plans? At least for now?”

Erica takes this moment to capitalize on her innate ability to make other, lesser beings extremely uncomfortable. Derek seems to be her current target. “I think you and Derek should definitely get together to make plans. In fact, I think if you two start hanging out a bit more, then it will be natural for the Sheriff and Dr. Hale to be together as well. Perhaps some get togethers with the four of you?”

Stiles is no dummy and knows exactly what Erica is doing, and god bless her. He sneaks a look over to his favorite delicious Deputy, who is currently so beet red it looks like steam may actually begin to burst from his ears. Giving Deputy Delicious another wink, because hey, why not, he adds, “Sounds like a great idea. Derek, why don’t we meet at that coffee shop tomorrow to make a plan. Say around 11am?”

“Fine, 11am works for me.” Grumbles Derek who seems on the verge of murdering someone or running away as quickly as possible. 

“Perfect, it’s a date!” Stiles flashes his trademark shit-eating grin and saunters out of the loft, figuring he won’t be able to make a better exit if it were scripted.

________

 

That night at home, Stiles falls down a black hole of google searches, list making, concept mapping, anything to try to make sense of the odd behavior he has seen from the people of Beacon Hills. He goes to bed with some outlandish theories and wonders how he might be able to test them out.

________

 

Stiles wanders into The Perky Wolf at the proper time, and glances around for Derek. He finds him sitting at a small table and wonders if someone told him about his former James Dean obsession. If so, Derek’s choice to wear the leather jacket and tight jeans is purely evil. 

Walking up to the table, Stiles offers to grab them some coffee and snacks. “Mocha for you, with all the fixings?” He honestly can’t help himself. Derek stares at him, clearly unamused. “Regular coffee, cream and sugar. Blueberry muffin if they have one. And you’re paying since this is all your bright idea.” 

Stiles saunters away to get in line, happy to see that Danny is working today. As he places their order he sees that at least Danny appreciates his Wonder Woman graphic tee and skinny jeans. “So Stiles, are you getting settled in? I hope you are enjoying life here in Beacon Hills.” Danny is leaning towards him over the counter, hot having started on grabbing their order yet. Stiles flushes at the obvious flirting and smiles back. But before he can reply, there is suddenly a large and warm body all up in his business. He practically jumps and finds Derek pressed up behind him, glaring at Danny. Next a hand is grabbing his neck and rubbing it again, which Stiles fears is going to be the trigger for today’s awkward boner. He’s honestly getting tired of the shit show that are his hormones. 

“Dude, Derek, what’s up?” Shit, poor wording given his current physical state. “Did you want to change your order and get that mocha anyway?” 

Derek refuses to respond, but continues to hover behind Stiles and glare at Danny. Danny, to his credit, seems deeply amused by this behavior and starts in on their coffee order. 

Stiles, unable to help himself, turns to Derek and says, “Now Sourwolf, I know that I’m irresistible and I appreciate your manly display to protect my virtue. However, I promise that I can retrieve our orders and make it back to our table without needing a rescue.”

Derek looks supremely uncomfortable, grabs Stiles neck and rubs it again and finally stomps off back to the table. A minute later Stiles takes the order from Danny, giving him an apologetic and laughing shake of his head. 

Given Derek’s ridiculous behavior so far this morning, which to be honest he loves, Stiles decides to push him a bit more and start testing some theories. First, let’s see how Derek reacts to neck displays, clearly a favorite place to touch. 

“Ok crazy pants, here’s your coffee and muffin.” Stiles sits down at the table and hands out the food. He then leans forward a bit, angles his head to the side so that the left length of his neck is stretched and exposed and asks Derek, “So, any ideas on a good first date for our parents?”

Stiles waits and keeps waiting. Derek seems mesmerized by Stiles neck. Admittedly, Stiles also started idly dragging his finger up and down his neck as well, a movement which Derek is following with laser focus. “Um, Derek, hello, any ideas?”

Derek suddenly snaps out his neck trance and sits back in his seat a bit, trying to subtly adjust his pants, but Stiles is onto him. “No, haven’t thought much about it since last night.”

Stiles, pleased with the visual neck test, now wants to see what happens in the presence of blood. He starts playing with a Batman pin he’s had since he was a kid and “accidentally” pokes his finger. “Ouch! Stupid pin, I don’t know why this was even in my pocket. Damn, now I’m bleeding, look.” He stretches his hand out toward Derek to see how he reacts. Derek just looks at the small puncture and offers his napkin if Stiles wants to clean it up. Hmm, obviously not tantalized by blood. Noted.

“Well, I was thinking dinner. Offers the chance to talk and get to know each other. The question is how do we manage it? It’s not like in the real Parent Trap, and I’m talking Hayley Mills NOT Lindsay Lohan, don’t even get me started on Lindsay Lohan. They didn’t even have the whistling scene in the Lindsay Lohan version! Travesty!”

“Stiles, get back on track, for the love of god.”

“Sorry, ADHD, what can I say. So yeah, it’s not like we can try to recreate their first date, so instead we need to figure out what they would both like. Also, your mom does NOT need a makeover. She’s a fox and if we tried to amp up her appeal any more my dad won’t be able to form words.” Derek looks exasperated, but Stiles continues. “What is your mom’s favorite food? My dad will eat anything that will give him a heart attack, but I do my best to limit that as much as possible.”

Derek thinks, “She actually likes most foods. We Hales are meat eaters and do a lot of grilling, but she also likes Italian and Mexican. Not too picky.”

“What if Dad and I invite you over for dinner at our house? Maybe that would be a way to subtly get them together, like Erica suggested. It can be a friendly family invite, Dad can grill and I’m a great cook. We can talk about the case if it goes badly and we need filler conversation. What do you think, would she go for it?”

Derek looks at stiles and says with a smirk, “I can’t imagine a scenario where you need help with filler conversation. But yes, that might work. I don’t know why I have to get roped into this as well, but I’m not coming up with any ideas on how to have them eat alone. Maybe we can somehow leave them for part of dinner, not completely ditch them like in the movie, but…”

Stiles gasps, “Derek Hale, are you admitting that you have watched and know the plot details of The Parent Trap?! Will you marry me, you are perfect!”

Derek flushes beet red, and Stiles can’t figure out whether it is due to the marriage proposal or being outed for watching 1960’s era live action Disney movies. Either way, this planning meeting is going much better than he could have predicted. 

“Whatever, just get your dad to invite us over. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” At that Derek, gets up from the table, tosses his trash, and leaves the coffee shop. Stiles can’t complain, because his sudden exit provided the perfect view of the finest ass he has ever seen. Sigh.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Stilinski happens to walk passed the coffee shop and notices the two guys together at a table by the window, deep in conversation. As a Stilinski and Sheriff, he starts putting puzzle pieces together and thinks his original hypothesis may be correct. He is pretty good at picking up clues and wonders what he might be able to do to move this adorable scenario along.


	3. Dinner, Stilinski Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it! Please note that I have added new tags in case of possible triggers. I found myself laughing and getting emotional while writing this one, so hopefully that comes through.

Stiles is in the Kitchen preparing dinner when he hears the front door open and close. “Hey, Daddio! I hope you’re hungry, I’m almost done getting dinner ready.” 

“It better not be more rabbit food, Stiles. I’m hungry.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got delicious turkey burgers, whole grain buns and all the fixings. I even splurged and have regular, full fat cheddar cheese to melt on top, so no complaining.”

His dad looks at him skeptically. “Why the regular cheese? Are you trying to butter me up? What do you want?”

“I’m crushed that you automatically assume that I’m trying to bribe you. I’m hurt, Dad. Truly.”

“Sell it somewhere else, Stiles. I know you too well. Out with it.”

Grumbling about intractable sheriff fathers, Stiles pulls the lid off the pan now that the cheese is melted and goes to grab the sweet potato fries out of the oven. He’s quite pleased with dinner tonight, the mandarin orange kale salad already on the table and the carrot cake with cream cheese frosting ready for dessert. 

They both sit down, the Sheriff staring at Stiles expectantly. 

“So dad, I had an idea.” Stiles looks at his dad and does his best impression of Scott’s puppy eyes. “I think we should invite the Hales over for dinner. Derek mentioned that he and his mom rarely get to see each other due to their busy schedules, and I thought we could invite them over for some really good, not trying to clog your blood vessels, food. You could grill something, I’ll make the side dishes. We can get to know some of the townsfolk a bit better and even discuss the case.”

Stiles notices that his dad has a funny expression on his face. It almost looks like he is trying not to smile. Maybe he’s playing it cool but is super excited at the prospect of having Talia over for dinner? It looks like his shoulders are also shaking a bit, like he’s laughing. That doesn’t make too much sense, unless Stiles overdid the puppy eyes. 

“So Stiles, you want to invite the Hales over for dinner. Did you really say “townsfolk”?” The Sheriff finally cracks up. “Son, you must really want them to come over if it caused you to word vomit that epically.”

Stiles considers throwing a bun at his dad’s head, but reconsiders. He doesn’t want to be wasteful. “Well, what do you think? We could do it this coming Saturday, the weather is supposed to be nice. I’ll get all the groceries and you will only have to worry about manning the grill and delighting our guests with your sparkling conversation.”

Clearly exasperated but also smiling, “Fine son, sounds like fun.”

_______

 

The next day at the station ends up providing Stiles with the perfect opportunity to invite the Hales to dinner. For once, Stiles was not ensconced in the archive room because the updated reports are in from the coroner’s office and Stiles is currently reading them in detail as well as looking through all the other collected evidence. He’s sitting at a large conference table in the middle of the main office where the deputies frequently eat lunch and hold impromptu meetings.

The victim has not been identified yet but is a white male likely in his 40s. His wallet was not found, so the deputies are currently trying to track down his name from missing person databases, fingerprint databases, and with his dental records.

The bit of information from the corners report that was most intriguing to Stiles is the identification of the chemical compound that caused the burning near the bullet wound. The coroner identified it as a variant of Wolfsbane, an herb. Now, Stiles is no dummy and has seen all seasons of the Vampire Diaries (Ian Somerhalder, come on), so he instantly starts wondering if this poor sucker was mistaken for a werewolf by a crazed supernatural hunter. He tries not to laugh, because this is a real person? And based on the evidence, it seems that the herb was on the bullet itself. He wonders if it grows in and around Beacon Hills, thinks that he will have to do some searching tonight, find out what it looks like. 

Lost in thought, Stiles notices a small commotion in the office and looks up from the evidence reports. He sees Talia Hale walking right toward his table where she drops four large bags that smell delectable. 

“Hello, Stiles. How nice to see you again.” She smiles at him warmly. “It’s time for lunch for all of my favorite people, so why don’t you put those away for now.”

Stiles didn’t question it, just gladly went along with Talia’s request and put the evidence away until after lunch. Quickly, the deputies start surrounding Talia and the lunch table. She greets each with a hug and a warm hand on their faces or necks. Derek also gets a kiss on his cheek. 

Acting like wild beasts, the group start tearing apart the bags and containers of food. Before it becomes a free for all, Talia clears her throat and the deputies stop and look at her. “Don’t you think someone should also invite the Sheriff to join? And perhaps we could eat like human beings, with plates and utensils, and not like a pack of wolves?” 

Isaac immediately jumps up to grab the Sheriff and then runs to their kitchen to get the necessary paper products. Stiles sees his dad come out of his office with a surprised and pleased expression on his face. He walks right over to Talia, pats her on the shoulder and takes a look at the table and his delighted deputies. 

“My goodness Talia, this looks like a feast. What is the occasion?”

She smiles wide at him, now resting her hand on his shoulder as she glances fondly at the crew surrounding the table. “No special occasion, I just wanted an excuse to see my favorite people and thought providing some food would be appreciated.”

Even though it’s clear she is referring to the deputies as her favorite people, she then looks very directly in John’s eyes, hand still on his shoulder, and Stiles would swear that she squeezed a bit before letting go and joining the table. His dad is DEFINITELY blushing this time. “Please, John, have a seat and enjoy the meal.”

John sits next to Talia and the rest of the group are now digging in, every possible Chinese dish imaginable to choose from. Stiles sticks to pork lo mein and stir fry veggies. He slaps his dad’s hand as he goes for a fried egg roll. Ignoring his son, he and Talia are deep in discussion and Stiles sees the deputies looking on, happy faces as they watch the cute couple.

Stiles looks over at Derek to see his reaction, which turns out to be ridiculously adorable. Derek is looking at his mother with a small smile, his eyes look soft. He then glances over at Stiles and holds his gaze. Stiles feels like he is falling under a spell and suddenly panics because his body is beginning to physically react to such direct attention from Derek. And OMG he’s getting his daily AB while sitting next to his DAD and just a seat away from the object of his desire’s MOTHER. He rips his eyes away and in a desperate act to compensate he grabs an eggroll and practically stuffs the entire thing in his mouth. 

This was a terrible idea for multiple reasons. 

1\. He chokes  
2\. Derek chokes, and it’s impossible to tell if it’s from being horrified or turned on  
3\. The rest of the deputies are looking at him like the star of a freak show  
4\. His DAD starts banging his back, threatening the Heimlich Maneuver

Once stiles swallowed and is breathing regularly again, he hopes he can blame his red face on nearly asphyxiating. “Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you? Haven’t you learned that taking bites is a better approach? Honestly, Talia, I think you should be more concerned about my son running wild than the deputies.”

Talia is doing her level best to keep from laughing and further humiliating Stiles. Good woman.

Once everyone is finishing up their lunch, Stiles sees the Sheriff and Talia talking quietly near his office. They are laughing quietly, and both turn their heads at the same time and look at him, then Derek. Not sure what that means, but Stiles decides this is the best time to arrange the Parent Trap dinner date. 

“Hi Sheriff, Dr. Hale. Thanks again for lunch, it was awesome, choking notwithstanding.”

“You’re very welcome Stiles, I’m glad that you’re okay. And please, call me Talia.”

“Well, Talia, I had an idea actually. I thought it might be nice if you and Derek came over some night for dinner at our house. My dad is a grill master, and I’m pretty handy in the kitchen. We thought it might be fun, get to know some of the locals a bit better, we can chat about the case. What do you think?”

Stiles notes that Derek has walked over and is standing between him and his mother. Talia gives John a cryptic look and smile, then looks over at Derek and Stiles, smiling fondly. “Stiles thank you, that would be lovely. So sweet of you to invite us over. Did you have a day in mind?”

“We were thinking about this Saturday if you are free. Derek, Dad and I are off that night and the weather should be perfect for firing up the grill.”

Talia smiles, brings her hand up to Stiles’ cheek, “Sweet pup, that sounds great.” Now looking back toward John, “I’m looking forward to it.”. At this, the Sheriff’s chest visibly puffs up and he is looking extremely pleased with the world. “That’s great, Talia, we will see you then.”

________

It’s 5pm on Saturday, and Stiles is frantically running around the kitchen. The Hales are expected in the next half hour, and he’s trying to make sure everything is ready. The fresh bread is in the oven, the good butter is on the counter, warming up, and the chicken and veggies are marinating in the refrigerator. 

Stiles is checking the table setting when his dad walks downstairs. He’s wearing a pair of blue slacks and a grey, blue and white plaid button-up shirt, tucked neatly into his pants. Stiles thinks he looks nice without being too fussy, perfect. Stiles is also rocking his nicest plaid button-up top, in colors of grey, red and white, with a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse sneakers. For the Stilinski men, this is about as fancy as it gets. His dad grabs his grilling apron, which is black and has the phrase stenciled in white font “I cook as good as I look”, and stiles groans. “Dad, you cannot wear that when they get here! Are you kidding me?”

Not phased in the least, “Stiles, I either wear the apron or I get grease all over my outfit. You choose.”

Scowling because he knows he is out maneuvered, he nods his head at his father, accepting defeat.

“I don’t know why you are so worked up son. Are you really that concerned that I’ll embarrass you and ruin your chances at chasing after Derek?”

Trying to snap out of his current state of shock, Stiles gapes at his dad. “What on earth are you talking about. You think I set this up because I have a crush on Derek! Oh my god, let me die now.”

“It’s okay son, don’t worry about it. I’m just teasing. But come on, you flirt outrageously with him at the station. I don’t think Derek is the type to blush often, but you have that skill mastered.”

“Oh my god, dad, please stop.” Hand on his face to hide his humiliation, Stiles is grateful when the Sheriff grabs the grilling supplies and heads outside to get started. 

He decides to finish setting the table with the good dishes and linen napkins. Stiles is just about done, and is pulling the fresh, warm bread out of the oven when the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it, Dad!”

Running to the door, he opens it to see two stunning Hales, smiling at him from the porch. “Come on in, glad you had no problems finding our house.”

Talia smiles at him, “Hi Stiles, and thank you. Luckily, most places around Beacon Hills aren’t too hard to find.” 

They wander inside and ask where to set the wine and dessert, a fruit tart. Stiles shows them the table and they end up chatting in the Kitchen when the Sheriff walks in with all the grilled food, apron still on. Derek takes one look at his boss and chokes out a laugh. Talia has a wide smile on her face and her eyes move from the apron to John’s face and says, “Well, it looks like we will be having some delectable food tonight.” 

The Sheriff’s ears turn beet red, and Stiles thinks it’s one of the cutest things he has ever seen. 

“Talia, Derek, welcome to our home. I think that everything is ready so why don’t we pour some of this wine and dig in.”

“Do I smell fresh baked bread?” Talia asks and looks at both Stilinski men?

“You sure do, Stiles is an expert bread baker, so we are in for a treat!” The Sheriff does enjoy bragging about his son. Stiles smiles. His mom used to make the best bread, and it became important to him to keep that tradition going.

They all sit down, Derek across from Stiles and John across from Talia. Food plates get passed around, and the four dig in. Stiles notices that Derek nearly inhales his first piece of bread and is immediately grabbing for a second. He looks up at Stiles and sees that he has been caught in the act. Smiling sheepishly, Derek grabs another piece anyway.

“John, Stiles, thank you again for this invite. It’s has become a rare event to have dinner with my son. And I must say, this all looks delicious. We occasionally have large gatherings at my home near the Preserve with our extended family, but it’s not often we get to enjoy a meal in a small group.”

Stiles and John smile. “Well, you are more than welcome. Stiles doesn’t bake very regularly so I’m grateful that we gave him a good excuse.”

“Dad, you know having all these carbs is not good for you. That’s why it is special, because it is a treat! If you had it all the time, you would not enjoy it as much.”

The sheriff mumbles to himself, “I doubt that.” Then louder for all the group to hear, “Stiles has a bit of an obsession with regulating my diet. It’s a sign of how much I love my son that I have almost forgotten the taste of red meat.” 

Talia and Derek laugh at the sad face and Stiles can’t help himself, “Dad, you know that your cholesterol was climbing up last year but is now stabilized. And don’t forget about your blood pressure. You are Sheriff now which is great, but that also means more stress, so we have to make sure you stay healthy. I don’t know why this is so controversial.”

Stiles notices Talia looking at him closely, not laughing but rather with a sad smile on her face. “Stiles, I think it’s a testament to both of your parents that you are so dedicated to caring for your father. And I know that losing someone you love makes those who remain even more precious.”

In a bid to avoid getting even more emotional at his own dinner party, Stiles clears his throat and smiles back at Talia. “Thank you, Talia.” Then casting a harassed look toward his father, “At least she is smart enough to appreciate my efforts!”

“Well, if we are done worrying over my health, I’m curious to hear about Beacon Hills from Derek and Talia’s perspectives. From what I know, your family has lived here quite a while?”

“Yes, there have been Hales in Beacon County for generations, which is not very typical for California. We have had the property near the Preserve for over 100 years, and when you see the house you can tell that it has had additions from different eras. You could say that this land is in our blood.”

“Derek, do you live out by the Preserve as well?”

“No sir, I have a loft apartment on the west side of town, in a building that used to be used for manufacturing.”

Thoughtful, the Sheriff continues, “I haven’t spent much time in the Preserve, aside from the recent crime scene. Is it usually a spot where local criminal activity happens? I can imagine with all those acres it would be ideal for getting into trouble.”

“Actually sir, there is very little crime on the Preserve. The murder scene was quite a surprise to all of us. As you know the deputies regularly patrol the area, plus the park staff who maintain the trails.” 

Talia adds, “Yes, it was quite a shock actually to find a body there. Thankfully this is an anomaly rather than a regular occurrence.” Stiles notices that Talia and Derek share a quick troubled look.

Since they are now on the topic of the case, Stiles decides that this is as good a time as any to add in, “You know, I have been reading over the files on the case, including yours from the Coroner’s office. The thing that sticks out to me is the wolfsbane residue on the bullet. I’ve been doing some research and know that there are many variants of this plant and that many seem to be poisonous. I thought I’d look through the archives and see if it has been linked to any previous crimes in the area. I remember scanning in a news article that mentioned it, but I’m not sure what case it was linked to. Not all the files are organized so I may not have gotten to the rest of that case’s documentation.”

Stiles is not sure what happened, but the mood in the dining room has shifted dramatically. The Hales are noticeably uncomfortable and Derek looks a bit emotional. Confused, Stiles glances at his Dad who seems just as unsure about what is going on. 

With a quick nod and sad smile toward Derek, Talia turns to Stiles. “I agree that the wolfsbane is a unique aspect of the evidence.” Talia looks over at him sadly. “I’m sorry if Derek and I seem uncomfortable, but, as you will likely discover, there were traces of wolfsbane and other uncommon plants at the Hale crime scene 5 years ago that took some of our family. As you can imagine, it’s a bit difficult for Derek and I due to the loss, and also of course wondering if these murders are somehow linked. I actually planned to meet with your father to discuss the similarities.”

Stiles is shocked and horrified. Had he known that this would bring up the trauma of their murdered family, he never would have mentioned the wolfsbane. He’s trying not to full on panic at the idea of being so hurtful to them and can feel his own breath starting to ratchet up. He has gotten somewhat used to dealing with awkward boners around his supernaturally hot coworkers, but he would really rather not have a panic attack in front of any of them, especially Derek. Also, this is so not about him, why on earth is his damn brain turning their trauma into panic?

He feels both of his hands being grabbed, one by Talia and one by Derek, his dad has his hand on his shoulder. “Stiles, hey, it’s okay. Just look at me and breath.”

Shockingly, that came from Derek and not his father. Stiles looks up, is trying to control his breathing and sees Derek looking worriedly into his own eyes. “Stiles come on, feel my hand, just breath with me, count your breaths. It’s okay. Count back from 10, in and out, 9, in and out, 8, in and out, there you go. Keep going.”

Talia is now rubbing his back while his dad has his shoulder, but Stiles is focused on Derek’s green eyes and breath. He quickly calms down, now completely embarrassed that they had to witness this and that it was completely unwarranted. “I’m so, so sorry, I have no idea why that happened. If I had known that the wolfsbane was linked to your family’s case I never would have mentioned it. I can’t believe I’m so insensitive. And now I’ve totally ruined this dinner and made this whole thing about me, when it is you two that should be upset.” He rests his forehead against the table, unable to look at anyone. 

He expected his father to say something, but hears Talia murmur to him above his head, then feels her gently grab him by both shoulders and force him to look at her. She’s now squatting down so that they are nearly eye level. “Stiles, sweetie, please don’t feel guilty. It’s honestly refreshing to see how invested you are in solving this case. And don’t worry, while Derek and I, and the rest of our extended family for that matter, are still extremely sad about what happened, none of this is your fault. We have had years to come to terms with it and are able to talk about it, so mentioning the possible links in the cases is okay, really. I just told you so that it would save you some time and so you wouldn’t feel awkward if you found anything and needed to discuss it with either of us. Isn’t that right, Derek?”

“Yes Stiles, honestly, it’s okay. Please don’t feel bad for bringing it up.” Stiles glances over to Derek and it does look like he is okay, that he doesn’t hate him.

His voice still a bit wobbly, also super embarrassing, Stiles looks at Talia again, “Thank you. I just know that it’s still hard sometimes talking about losing my mom, which happened due to natural causes, not murder, so the thought that I may have triggered those memories for you two, somehow triggered me. Talk about embarrassing.”

“Now, none of that. All this says to me is that you must be one of the most caring individuals I’ve met in a long time. And that is definitely not something to be ashamed about. We all cope in different ways. Don’t every be embarrassed about how you cope with your loss.” Talia then cups Stiles’ left cheek with her hand, leans in and nuzzles his forehead with hers. Looking very closely into his eyes, she asks, “Sweet pup, are you okay? Shall we get back to this delicious dinner you organized for us?”

With a shaky sigh, Stiles acquiesces. Talia stands back up, Stiles turns back to the table and looks up to see that his father is looking at her with just a hint of glassy eyes and what may be described as shocked adoration. Talia grabs John’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze before taking in her seat. Stiles notices that Derek see this as well and would have smirked if he wasn’t still recovering. 

He’s also now obsessing about how Derek talked him down from his panic attack. He even held his hand and new how to get his breathing back on track. That was certainly unexpected. Well, this is not now how he planned the dinner to go, but at least it seems that the “Parents” are even more bonded than they were before sitting down at the table.

They finish the main meal with light, non-controversial conversation. With an affectionate and knowing look at his son, John suggests that he and Talia wander out to the backyard where he can get her opinion on the Stilinski garden. Stiles suspects that his Dad is trying to play wing man, giving him and Derek some alone time, and can’t believe how hilarious the whole situation is turning out. Ordinarily he would feel like it’s a total win-win, except he is still a bit embarrassed by the whole “panic attack at the table” incident. 

John and Talia wander out the back door off the kitchen, and Derek and Stiles stare at each other across the table. Feeling awkward, Stiles starts collecting dirty dishes and takes them to the kitchen, soon followed by Derek who seems determined to help.

Stiles breaks the silence because he is who he is. Looking down at a dirty plate, “Dude, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that happened, and I will live with the embarrassment for life now. But, um, I do need to thank you. Have you ever had to do that before, talk someone down from a panic attack? Because you were really good at it.”

Sparing a quick glance at Derek, he can see his concerned eyes trained on Stiles face. “Don’t call me dude. And no, I’ve never seen that happen before, but I could hear your heart racing and you were breathing faster and faster. It seemed like if you could get your breath under control, that you would be okay.”

“You heard my hart racing?”

Derek winces, “No, I mean it was clear it was racing, you got all flushed.”

Stiles gives him a long, long look. He decides not to push it, but adds this verbal slip-up into his mental file. “Well, thanks. You didn’t have to take control like that, but I really appreciate it. My panic attacks started after my mom got sick and were worse when she died. I don’t have them as often now, and sometimes the triggers surprise me. On the plus side, I feel like things are going pretty well with our parents!”

Before Stiles can continue, Derek looks toward the backyard with a bit of panic, then rushes to turn on the faucet at full blast and begins washing dishes in a noticeably noisy way. 

Stiles chuckles at the obvious noise buffer and continues, “I think that my dad is half in love with you mom after the way she talked to me. Hell, I might be as well. It’s the closest I’ve felt to having actual mothering in years. Either way, I can say that in all likelihood my dad is a goner. What do you think about your mom’s reactions so far?”

Derek is standing at the sink and looks like he is at a loss for words. He is inhaling through his nose again and Stiles is convinced that he is fighting off an expression of pained affection. Speaking quietly, “My mom is definitely acting differently with your father, and you too. She tends to only call people “pups” if she considers them family. I think you’re right, I think they are both interested. And honestly, I like your dad. They are both strong people and I think he could be good for her.” He looks at Stiles and smiles, a real, small genuine smile. 

Stiles’ heart may stutter, which he now suspects Derek can hear. He supposes this is better than an awkward boner.


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and as a present I'm posting another chapter. I expect to have this fic completed within the next 7 days. A smidge of smut in this one, so be aware if that is not your thing.

By this point, Stiles has adjusted to weird things happening around Beacon Hills and particularly among his co-workers. However, their behavior at the station following the Hale-Stilinski (Stale? No way. Halinski? YES!) dinner is peculiar, even for them. The best way he can describe the deputies for the first part of the week is on-edge. Erica scared the shit out of him on a good day, but the side eye she gives him on Monday paired with the repetitive clicking of her blood red nails on her desk puts stiles on edge. Jackson, known for being a giant douche anyway, is even more of an asshole. When Stiles kindly grabs coffee for the group on Tuesday, Jackson snatches his so fast from Stiles’ hand that it nearly explodes. He then proceeds to glare daggers at Stiles, as if it was his fault. Boyd, usually quiet, cool and collected, is hovering near Erica more than usual and Stiles catches Boyd dragging his blunt nails down Erica’s arm on Tuesday when no one else is paying attention. The look she gives him has Stiles blushing. Even the usually laid back and sweet Isaac is acting impatient is glaring at everyone on Monday and Tuesday. 

Not surprisingly, Stiles is most distracted by Derek. Several times after walking near his favorite deputy Stiles notices Derek clench his fists to the point where his knuckles are white. And while Derek is not known for being relaxed by any stretch of the definition, his shoulders are so tense that Stiles finds himself tensing up in some weird form of sympathetic psychosomatic syndrome.  
To avoid the atmosphere on Tuesday, Stiles is actually grateful to retreat to the archive room. Now that he knows what to look for, he finds the documents from the Hale case and reads them thoroughly. Stiles has already done some of his own internet investigating of the case, he’s a curious dude so this is no surprise. However, reading the details in the case files is pretty horrifying. The Hales had a very large family home bordering the Preserve, and while many family members were in town for Fourth of July celebrations, the house was burnt down. The investigation found that it was arson, noting the presence of something called mountain ash near most windows and doors. Based on the crime scene photos and descriptions, the individuals who died were those found near the windows and doors with the mountain ash. 

According to the reports, Talia was not at the home when the fire was started but rather arrived once the home was engulfed. She was with another man, Chris Argent, and the two of them were able to break open a window on the south side of the home allowing Derek, his Uncle Peter, and Peter’s twin daughters to escape. In all, six members of Derek’s family were killed including his father, two sisters, two cousins, and an aunt.

Stiles feels a bit sick. He has complete empathy for how difficult it is to lose a close family member. However, how anyone is able to recover from the trauma of witnessing your home burn and losing so many loved ones is beyond him. He has been flirting unabashedly with Derek since he met him, finding his social awkwardness and odd neck grabbing endearing. Now Stiles is worried that he will break down and cry when he looks at that man, whose strength and character reach such depths that Stiles fears he will fall and never recover. He may be too late already.  
Another document from the investigation is a sworn statement by Chris Argent, the man who was with Talia at the fire. Chris stated that he asked Talia to meet that night to warn her that his estranged father was obsessed with her family and might try to hurt them. Chris and Talia had met to discuss the situation when Talia received a frantic call on her phone from her husband. Together they rushed to the home to see if anyone could be saved. Chris’ father, Gerard Argent, was not identified at the scene but was later brought in for questioning. A warrant was executed to search Gerard’s property on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, where a large garden of wolfsbane was noted. Stiles checked, and the variety of the plant matched the one used on the bullet of the recent shooting. Eventually, Gerard’s daughter Kate alibied him out, but it is clear from the police file that Gerard remains the primary suspect. A lack of evidence linking him to the crime scene prevented any charges from being filed. 

Finally, Stiles notices a ballistics report in the case file and is surprised because none of the Hale victims suffered gunshot wounds. It turns out that a few stray bullets were recovered around the house, almost as if they were shot haphazardly without a care for their target. Why on earth would someone do that? Stiles wonders if this was to wake up the Hale family alert them to the fire, either to try to save them or try to torture them. Since Talia and Chris were cleared of shooting a gun that night, and as no one else was around that tried to save the Hales, Stiles is sickened to conclude that those gun shots were to make the death by fire even more traumatic for the family. Talia and Chris arrived at the house around 11:45pm so most of the family would have been sleeping when the fire began. If true, this Gerard is a genuine monster, but perhaps these gun shots are also what also saved Derek and some of his his family. Regardless of the motives for the bullets fired near the home, the ballistics reports identified that same variant of wolfsbane on the bullets. Stiles suspicions are with Gerard, which means he may well have been the shooter for the recent murder. 

Stiles is no dummy and knows that the parallels in the two cases cannot be a coincidence. Wolfsbane-laced bullets, murders in or near the Preserve, and the suspect No. 1 suspect still unaccounted for. Doing some additional internet searches of his own, it seems that Gerard’s current location is unknown. There is also very little information on what his motive may have been, why he felt compelled to murder an entire family. At least, Stiles thinks, no motive is noted in any of the case file documents. Stiles is getting a better idea that there is something special going on with his friends here in Beacon Hills and now suspects that this “specialness” may have played a critical role in why the Hales were targeted.  
Stiles notes an address listed in the file and gets an idea. He intuitively knows this is a bad idea, but hey, it’s not like that has ever stopped him before.  
_______

Let it never be said that Stiles intentionally marched into danger alone. He made a stop first, hoping to recruit a partner. Things did not go as he planned.  
He knows that Derek left work at 5pm that day so there was a good chance that he might be home now at 7pm. Stiles looks up at the industrial building filled with new loft apartments. Very on-trend, Derek, Stiles thinks to himself. Stiles rides up to the 4th floor where he finds Derek’s apartment, sounding quieter than when he visited to make the initial Parent Trap plans. He does his best to keep his emotions in check from all the horrors he read about in the case file, not wanting make either of them uncomfortable.  
Stiles hits the buzzer and waits to see if Derek is at home. The large door is suddenly yanked open, and Stiles is at a loss for words at the sight in front of him. He has seen Derek in his deputy uniform (yummy), in his dark and delicious street clothes (HOT), but none of that prepared him for Derek in low hanging grey sweatpants and nothing else. Not even socks. Oh god, Stiles knows he’s in trouble when even Derek’s naked feet are turning him on. And just like that, Stiles goes from fearing that he will emotionally embarrass the both of them to blatantly objectifying the stunning vision in front of him. 

Dragging his eyes up from those sexy toes, Stiles stupidly lands on one of the hottest set of abs he has ever seen. Derek’s abs have abs, seriously. And that light sheen of sweat over his naked torso is making Stiles want to lick them all. And fuck he really can’t look at the abs anymore. Unfortunately (fortunately?), Derek then makes a slight movement, just enough for something a bit lower to swing free inside those tantalizing sweat pants. Stiles is now unabashedly staring at Derek’s crotch, realizing that the guy is commando under those sweats and dear god he is packing. Stiles’ brain, in a state of paralyzed arousal, flashes to those paparazzi pictures of John Hamm who is infamous for his enormous package that frequently swings free as he goes about his normal business around Hollywood. John Hamm has NOTHING on Derek. Holy. Shit.

With what Stiles believes is a Herculean effort to preserve some semblance of dignity for them both, he drags his eyes away from Derek’s dick, which he is pretty sure is twitching, and tries to fixate on his stupidly stunning face. Even when pissed off, it’s a sight. Derek looks extremely agitated and is literally huffing through his nose. “Stiles, what the fuck are you doing here? You can’t be here right now. You need to leave.” To Stiles, his voice sounds almost sub-vocal, more like a growl. If he can make it through the next 5 minutes without the most epic awkward boner of his life due to all this visual and auditory stimulation, it will be a miracle. 

Stuffing his hands in to his front pockets and trying not to look like he wants to climb him like a tree, Stiles stammers, “He-ey Derek, I’m sorry to just drop in on you, clearly I’m disturbing something. Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve been doing some research on the current murder case and have a few ideas. And yeah, from what I can pull together I do think that there may be some important links to your family’s fire.”

Now Derek looks both on edge and pissed off. “Stiles, this is NOT the time or place to be talking about this. If you have a lead we can discuss it tomorrow at the Station, and if so we should also bring in the Sheriff on the discussion. I’m not sure why you felt it necessary to come to my home unannounced, but I’m serious when I say this is not a good time. I’m not trying to be a dick, but you NEED to go. Now.”

“Okay, okay. I understand, I overstepped. I’m sorry. I just am concerned because this Gerard guy is still out there and I really think that he may be involved in the recent murder. I thought that if we could check on…” Stiles doesn’t get any further because he is now plastered against the poured concrete wall in the hall outside Derek’s loft. Derek is full on pushing into Stiles’ space, much like he did the other day behind the Station. Now however, Derek is half naked and Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is not hiding a giant flash light in his pants. OMG. 

“Stiles, tonight is NOT the time to say that man’s name. I’m on the edge of losing complete control right now, and thinking about that fucker is making it worse. I’m telling you right now, you need to get out of here and go home right now. We will talk tomorrow at the station, but for now GO THE FUCK HOME.”

Stiles is so turned on he doesn’t know what is happening. Derek is screaming at him, but also slightly rutting against him, and he thinks he may be sniffing his hair line. Stiles catches a gleam of gold glowing in Derek’s eyes which suddenly don’t look quite human. Derek is right, this is not the right time to discuss his family’s murder case. Even though Stiles is hard enough to hammer a nail and Derek’s jerky movements feel like exquisite torture, he puts both hands against Derek’s chest and pushes him back to make a little space. They are both slightly breathless, and Stiles nods his head. It’s the best he can do. Derek body looks about as tense as the string on a bow and the tent in his pants is as clear as day as he stalks back into his apartment and slams the door closed. 

Stiles has an uncomfortable walk back to his car. He drives home and marches directly upstairs to the bathroom. He is so strung out that he doesn’t even care if his Dad has an inkling of what is going on, just strips, jumps in the shower and grabs his dick which is now almost purple and leaking. He remembers the feel of Derek’s cock rubbing against his own, and after about 10 seconds of furious jerking Stiles has an earth-shattering orgasm and moans into the spray of water. As he tries to catch his breath and not collapse like a spent heap to the bottom of the shower, he imagines what it would be like to have a growly deputy there to lick up the mess. This little town may honestly be the death of him.  
_______

Feeling much more relaxed, Stiles parks Roscoe on the side of a nearly empty country road at 11pm that evening. If Google Maps can be trusted, which yes, they can, Gerard Argent’s property is about a half mile ahead. Stiles jogs down the deserted road and spots the long drive up to Gerard’s home. The place looks deserted, which makes sense as the police records he pulled say that Gerard has not been seen nor heard of in Beacon County since the fire investigation. Stiles is thankful for the full moon as it makes his walk toward the property easier to see without making his presence obvious. 

As he walks closer, Stiles notices that the property is adjacent to a wooded area and decides to use the woods for cover to get a closer look. When Stiles feels fairly well-hidden by the dark woods, he slips on his head lamp and turns it on, now worrying about the fact that he likely looks like a nerdy coal miner. At least the light keeps him from stumbling on hidden tree roots as he moves through the woods and gets closer to the back part of the property. Based on the photos taken during the Hale Fire investigation, Stiles has a good idea of where the wolfsbane garden should be. He is insanely curious to see if it is still there.

Stiles turns off his lamp and edges closer to the line where the cleared property meets the woods. He stands quietly for several minutes to see if he hears any noises or notices any movement. In the distance he would swear that he hears howling, but it’s far enough away that he’s not worried. Feeling confident that no one else is around, he walks out and heads toward a large metal fence that surrounds the property. As he gets closer he can hear a noticeable buzz in the air and realizes that it’s coming from the fence. “Mother Fucker, this fence is electric! I could have done a serious Jurassic Park off this thing.”

Now that climbing the fence is off the table, Stiles decides to push his luck a bit more. If he had some light he could look into the yard to see if a garden is still there. Checking again that he’s alone, Stiles turns his head lamp back on and directs it to where he thinks the garden used to be located. Sure enough, he can see that there is a garden in the spot about 20 yards away which has been weeded and tended to recently. He also identifies what looks very much like the pictures of wolfsbane he found online (thanks again, Google). 

Stiles snaps a few pictures with his phone then quickly turns his lamp off and backs away into the cover of the woods. Finding the garden well-tended is making him particularly nervous and his survival instincts re now telling him to get back to Roscoe as quickly and quietly as possible.

Miraculously, Stiles gets back to his Jeep without being noticed, without falling in the woods, and most importantly, without being murdered. He hears more howling as he drives toward home, looks up at the moon, and wonders.  
_______

Once at home and safely in his room, Stiles realizes that it is time to be fully honest with himself and put the pieces of this Beacon Hills mystery together. Like any other puzzle, Stiles lists out what he knows:  
1\. Wolfsbane – found at current crime scene and also noted at the scene where the Hales were killed  
2\. An affinity for “sniffing” amongst the Hales and the deputies. So, sensitive smell abilities.  
3\. Occasional “glowy eyes”– usually when emotionally agitated  
4\. Not affected by blood, perfectly healthy in daylight, no sparkles  
5\. Yet still fixated on necks and rubbing – scenting?  
6\. Occasional non-human sounding growly noises  
7\. Multiple indicators of freakishly good hearing  
8\. Using words like “mate” and “pup”  
9\. Glimmer of a forehead distortion  
10\. Talia is clearly the leader  
11\. The coup de grâce, increasingly edgy behavior this week leading up to, and distinct howling during, the full moon

So yeah, they are totally a pack of werewolves. Stiles really wished he didn’t keep having these Bella Swan moments, and also wonders how he will be able to get Derek to admit it.


	5. Part of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sexy times have officially arrived. It's my first time writing smut and the word length got away from me. There is plot as well, but lots of sexy times. You have been warned.

On Wednesday morning Stiles and the Sheriff walk into the station. Stiles wonders why he isn’t more excited or on edge after coming to the conclusion that he is working with a bunch of werewolves, that he is actively trying to set his father up with the one whom he thinks may be their alpha. For some reason, it just doesn’t bother him. He supposes that if they were evil monsters they wouldn’t be the excellent police officers that he knows they are. Also, he can tell that his dad likes his deputies, and definitely Dr. Hale. His dad is an awesome judge of character, so aside from a paradigm shift in what he knows about the world Stiles is pretty happy. 

However, he is still feeling a bit awkward about his encounter with Derek last night. Thinking back on it, he guesses it may have had something to do with the moon cycle, but he is hopeful it also means Derek is into him. For once, Stiles doesn’t look at Derek when he arrives at the station but goes directly back to the archive room. 

Stiles is debating how to bring up the case again to Derek and the Sheriff when he hears the archive room door swing open. He turns around in his chair and sees Derek standing in the door. He steps into the archive room and shuts the door behind him, looking at Stiles like he either wants to kill him… or maybe something else.

Stiles finds himself speed talking to cope with the awkward silence, “Derek, hey man. I was going to stop over by your desk but wasn’t sure what to say about last night. I feel bad about just showing up at your place. I hope you aren’t still, um, pissed at me. You were so great when you helped me at dinner, and I feel awful if I fucked up and you hate me now. I really did have good intentions when I stopped over and I think that I have a compelling story that fits the evidence of both cases. So, if you are, um, feeling better today, I’d like to show you what I found.” 

Stiles looks at Derek to gauge his reaction. No luck. The angry eyebrows are doing their thing, Derek is tight lipped and is taking huge breaths through his flared nostrils. Suddenly he is marching up to Stiles, grabs him on his upper arms and yanks him out of the chair. 

Stiles would like to erase the memory of the high-pitched squeaky noise that escapes his mouth while being unexpectedly manhandled. Yet again, he finds himself pushed against a wall with Derek boxed in around him. This time Stiles has uncomfortable filing cabinets to his back with metal handles digging into his back. Derek is not even trying to hide that he is smelling him, taking exaggerated breaths through his nose as it drags up and down Stile’s neck. Such a wolf, Stiles smirks to himself.

“Hmm, I thought you would be feeling better today Big Guy.”

Derek drags his face up to glare at Stiles. “What the fuck were you doing at Gerard Argent’s place last night?”

Stiles is a bit shocked, this was not what he expected Derek to say at all. “How on earth did you know I was over there?”

Looking a bit flummoxed, Derek doesn’t respond, just continues making his angry face. 

A huge, shit eating grin takes over Stiles face. “Derek, have you been following me?!”

“No.”

Again, not one to avoid poking the bear (or wolf in this case). “Okay, so did you, like, smell me there? Use some of your super wolfy senses to know I had been there? Do I smell different now having been there? I mean, I showered this morning, how good is that nose of yours?”

Derek freezes and looks as if he is incapable of speaking because he may have swallowed his tongue. “Dude, are you okay? Listen, you look a little pale. Do you need to sit down?” Stiles goes all grabby hands towards Derek, trying to get him to move so he can maneuver him into a chair. 

It turns out that if a 200lb werewolf does not want to move, he will not be moved. 

Sounding like he is choking, Derek croaks “What did you just say?”

Realizing that Derek is not going anywhere, Stiles steps even closer to him. Their toes are touching, with the rest of them so close Stiles can feel the heat radiating off the wolf’s body. With a knowing smile, Stiles look directly into Derek’s gorgeous green eyes. “Derek, come on, you know I’m a smart guy. I may be an obnoxious, spastic asshole a lot of the time, but I’m smart. I realized pretty quickly that something was a little different here, particularly among all you beautiful deputies and your awesome mom.” 

Derek’s complexion is now starting to rival his eyes, probably not a good sign. “Look, you probably aren’t used to people figuring it out, obviously it’s not something you want out there. I can keep secrets, which I know may surprise you given my frequent word vomit. Dude, I’m not going to say anything, though at some point my Dad will need to know before things get serious with your mom. Which, yeah, now makes total sense why you were a bit nervous about the set-up at the beginning. Hmm. But yeah, how did you know I was at Gerard’s place? I actually was going to ask if you wanted to go with me, but my trip to your Loft last night did not go as planned, so I made it a solo trip. So yeah, how did you know?”

Derek’s color has returned and he is breathing fast and heavy like he just finished a run. Stiles is getting distracted by the warmth that keeps passing over his face every time Derek exhales. “Stiles, what exactly are you saying? I need you to be very specific and tell me what you are thinking right now.”

“Well, I mean, you are all totally a pack of werewolves, right?”

Suddenly Stiles is pushed back against the file cabinets again and it hurts. Derek’s eyes are full on glowing now and Stiles can’t figure out whether this is going well or very poorly. “Dude, okay I get you are a little worked up over my expert-level deductive skills, but this file cabinet in my back does not feel good, so can you please let up a bit? I’m going to have bruises all over, seriously.”

Suddenly Stiles is yanked to the side and pushed back to a space against a flat wall, now tucked into a corner with another wall on his right, the file cabinet to his left, and Derek crowding his front.

Not wanting Derek to panic any more, as Stiles has genuine empathy for that emotional state, he grabs the sides of Derek’s face with his hands. “Derek, hey, it’s okay. I’m not scared and you shouldn’t be, either. I think that you are all fucking amazing. Please, try to calm down. I promise that I’m not going to say anything. I will keep this secret.”

Derek looks at Stiles. “You aren’t lying. How is it that you are not freaking out?”

“Not that I disagree, but how do you know I’m not lying?”

Speaking quietly, Derek replies “I listened to your heartbeat, and it stayed calm and steady.”

With a look of genuine awe, Stiles hangs on to Derek’s face. “Wow, that’s fucking incredible. Listen, I can see your eyes have changed, but is there more? Does your face change? I feel like it must. Please, can you show me?”

Derek makes a noise that is somewhere between a moan and a cry, and suddenly his mouth is devouring Stiles’. After a moment of shock that Derek is actually kissing him, Stiles opens his mouth and becomes an active participant. Derek’s tongue finds his immediately and the way he uses it seems like he can’t get enough of how Stiles tastes. Derek’s has one hand gripping the back of Stiles’ neck, the other is on Stiles’ side, hovering right over the edge of his shirt. Derek’s pinky finger drags across the bare skin of Stile’s side just above his pants and they both groan. Just that tiny touch has them both on fire. Stiles has his long fingers in Derek’s hair, dragging against his head with dull nails and Derek breaks away from their sloppy kiss, moving his head back into Stiles’ hands like he is asking for more of the scratching and lets out a filthy moan. 

Derek’s eyes fly open again and looks like a man possessed. Stiles REALLY likes this look on Derek. Derek’s face is again in Stiles neck, but now he is licking and sucking on the sensitive spot near where it meets his shoulder. There is going to be serious beard burn and a hickey to end all hickies, and Stiles can’t wait to see it. “Oh fuck, Derek. Yes, leave a mark. Fuck that feels amazing. I’ve wanted your mouth on me since I first saw you. Oh my god, please.” Please what, Stiles doesn’t even know.

Derek now has both of his hands under Stiles’ rucked up shirt and grazes his thumbs over both nipples, while at the same time he bites and sucks on the lower half of Stile’s ear lobe. “Holy shit, Derek I need your mouth. Oh my god.” 

Stiles grabs Derek’s head and drags him back for another kiss. His mouth is so wide open it almost hurts, but he wants all of Derek right now and isn’t worried about a little pain. One of Stiles hands drifts down Derek’s back and he snakes his long lean fingers just under Derek’s belt, doing his best to grab his ass under the uniform. And dear god, this ass is incredible. They should write sonnets about it. Stiles Grabs on and pulls with all his strength to get Derek even closer. 

With that, both hard cocks are pressed together through frustrating layers of clothing. Both men groan into their mouths at the pressure and both Derek and Stiles begin rutting against each other. Stiles now has both hands down Derek’s pants, grabbing his ass with desperation for more pressure and friction. 

Derek drags his face away from Stiles’ mouth, buries his head into the crook of Stile’s neck and pants as the two dry hump against the wall. Derek’s arms are banded around Stiles’ head as he presses him against the wall, holding him in place. Both men groaning from the pleasure but also from the frustration of being fully clothed. 

Derek seems to have remembered that they are in fact still at work, that same place where Stiles’ Father, the SHERIFF, is their boss. He pulls his hips away from Stiles in an attempt to calm down, but still has his head burrowed in Stiles’ neck. Stiles wines at the loss of contact and he’s not even ashamed.

“Fuck. Stiles, you drive me crazy. You smell fucking amazing, your moles and skin make me want to lick you all over. And now you just casually accept me and my wolf and my pack. What the hell am I supposed to do with all of this.”

Derek is taking heaving breaths, clearly trying to calm down. Stiles rests his forehead against Derek’s hair, hoping deep breaths will help him as well. 

Derek steps fully away from Stiles, looking wrecked but more in control. “Derek, I know this is not the right time or place. I get that. But obviously at some point we are going to have to talk about what is happening here between us.” His arms flail around, vaguely waving toward both of their tented pants.

Derek gives Stiles’ a long look before responding. “Okay, yeah, you’re right. However, I can’t do this now or here. We also can’t talk about any of the other stuff, stuff you think you’ve figured out, here. Okay? I need you to promise me. This is honestly life or death, I don’t say that lightly. We will talk all about it, but not here. Do you understand?”

Stiles really does understand. He is sure now that Derek’s family was attacked for being werewolves, so the urgency of keeping this a secret makes perfect sense. He steps up to Derek, slowly grabs his face again. “Derek, I get it. I would never put any of you in danger. I promise you, listen to my heart, okay? I won’t say anything.”

Derek listens, and calms down “Okay. Come over to my place tonight, around 7:30. We will be having a meeting, though not with my mom. Anyway, we can talk about what evidence you’ve found, and anything else that needs to be sorted. Does that sound okay?”

Stiles smiles easily. “Yeah, that sounds fine. Now, get your cute ass out of here or I’m going to lose control of myself again.”

Stiles hears Derek mutter, “As if I’m the one with the cute ass.”

Stiles chuckles as the door closes. He looks down at his pants where his no-longer-awkward boner is just starting to calm down. He sees a pretty awful case of blue balls in his future. Damnit. He also decides he may need to stay in this room for the rest of the day, because if those wolfy senses are really that good, and if pheromones do exist, he doesn’t want anyone getting a whiff of what he must be giving off right now.  
_______

At 7:30 on the dot, Stiles is at Derek’s door and about to knock. The door opens before he even gets a chance to see Scott who is smiling stupidly at him. 

“Hey man, come on in! We heard you pull up. It’s so awesome that you know now, right!?”

Stiles definitely has a weakness for this enthusiastic, exuberant werewolf. “You’ve got that right! It’s nice to know I wasn’t actually going crazy.”

Stiles walks into the loft and looks around. He sees the same group that was here when they made their initial Parent Trap plans. Most of the “pack” is sitting on the large U-shaped couch, snacking on pizza. Stiles spots Derek standing alone near the kitchen. He doesn’t look grumpy, but has a very controlled, blank face. 

Stiles looks at the group and decides to break the ice. “So, you’re all werewolves, huh?”

Lots of heads are nodding, some smiles, but Lydia pipes up, “Not me. Banshee.”

Stiles is nonplussed. Banshee, going to have to google that one tonight.

“Okay, so a bunch of wolves and a Banshee. Cool.” Pausing before deciding on his next question, “So, do you have an Alpha? Is it Talia?”

Derek is the one to respond, “Yes, she’s our Alpha. I’m her second.”

“So, are you family, related somehow? I have to say, not all of you look like Hales.”

Boyd in particular laughs at that one. Stiles smiles at him. “No, Derek is a born werewolf, but the rest of us here were bitten.” 

Stiles immediately has more questions, but decides he needs to prioritize.

“Okay, that makes sense. So then, is it right for me to assume that the Hale fire was an attack on your pack because of who, or what, you are?”

None of the pack on the couch seem willing to speak. Derek clears his throat, “My family were attacked by Gerard Argent, who is the head of a family of hunters. Hunters are supposed to have a code, to only go after werewolves who attack innocent people. Gerard has bastardized what it means to be a hunter. He is convinced that we are all monsters and will not rest until we’re all dead.”

Stiles slowly nods, this is exactly what he expected, but it doesn’t make hearing it any easier. “And I read that his son Chris Argent was with your mom at the fire. What is his deal?”

“Chris is a hunter with ethics. We are not friendly, but when he found out what his dad was planning, the murder of an entire family including children, none of whom had done anything to harm a human, he couldn’t sit idly by. He called my mom that night, tried to let her know what was happening and to figure out a way to stop it. Unfortunately, they were a bit too late.”

Derek answers Stiles’ questions stoically, which can’t be easy given that he lived through and survived this nightmare. He continues, “Actually, if it wasn’t for Chris, the rest of us would have died in that house.” 

Stiles eyes widen, horrified at the prospect of Derek dying. 

“You probably read in the reports that something called Mountain Ash was found on the scene near windows and doors. Mountain Ash forms a barrier that a werewolf can’t cross. My mom would not have been able to break it by herself, but since Chris is human he was able to remove it from one of the basement windows where my Uncle’s family and I escaped. And if he hadn’t called my mom to warn her, she would have been trapped in the house as well.”

“My god.” It’s all Stiles can say. Finally, he brings it back to the recent murder. “So, I checked and the type of wolfsbane found at your family’s home on those stray bullets is the same on the bullet in the current murder. Also, Gerard has a well-tended wolfsbane garden in his back yard. That’s pretty weird since no one is supposed to be living there. I told my dad about the wolfsbane bullet connection so he’s going to have ballistics check to see if they were fired from the same gun. It’s a long shot, but you never know.” 

Stiles grabs his phone to pass around the photos of the wolfsbane garden to show the group. Lydia grabs it first, takes a close look then passes it along. 

“This has to be Gerard again, right? Is that what everyone is thinking now?”

Everyone is nodding, Derek looks particularly upset when looking at the garden photo. Derek speaks while handing the phone back to Stiles, “Today at work Isaac tracked down the name of the murder victim. His name was Henry Bloomfield and is a registered bounty hunter. That’s a typical official occupation of those who hunt other things, like werewolves. We think he was a hunter who may have been working with Gerard when something went wrong. We’re still not sure yet, but now the Sheriff’s office is focused on identifying all of his social connections, see if he has a link to any of the Argents.”

Stiles is relieved that they now have an actual lead which could possibly bring in hard evidence against Gerard. 

Derek continues speaking to the rest of the wolves, “Okay, we need to make sure we do extra perimeter runs near Gerard’s place, but no one goes alone.” He pauses and looks threateningly at Stiles. “Double up when running over there, and report anything new immediately to me and Talia. Someone has been there, now we need to get an idea of what they are up to.”

Stiles wonders out loud, “Should we bring my dad into this discussion? I realize that we have a large chunk of the Sheriff’s office in this room, but dad is almost as good at investigating and problem solving as I am.” The deputies smirk and chuckle at Stiles, all well aware of how good Sheriff Stilinski is at his job.

Derek replies, “Stiles, for now it’s actually really important that we have police resources focused on linking Gerard to the cases with evidence that will hold up in court. For that, a knowledge of the supernatural is not necessary. However, if it becomes a safety concern then Talia will talk to the Sheriff. I expect she plans to have this conversation anyway, given how the two of them are behaving. My mom is very experienced in werewolf – human relations so we need to leave it to her to decide when it’s best to bring him in.” He pauses and looks directly into Stiles eyes for the first time tonight. “Are you going to be able to handle keeping this from him until it’s decided that he needs to know?”

Stiles and his dad are very open with one another, and he is not entirely comfortable with keeping something this important from him. However, he is willing to trust Derek and Talia. “Yeah, I can do that if you think it will keep everyone safe. I feel better knowing that eventually he will be brought into the circle, so to speak.”

Derek nods, gives Stiles a small smile.

“So, are there more people in your pack? Is it just you all and Talia?”

This time Erica replies, “There is also Peter, Derek’s Uncle, and his twin daughters Sasha and Trini.”

“And of course, you and the Sheriff.” This comes from Lydia, who is looking at Derek rather than at Stiles.

Derek is now staring at the ceiling and wines like a 10-year-old, “Lyds, why?”

Stiles is turning his head to look between the two of them, enthralled, and is also super excited at the idea of being part of the pack. 

“Come on Derek, you’ve been scent marking him since the first day. And Talia has been doing the same with both of them. Are you really trying to say they are not pack?” She casts a gorgeous, no-nonsense face at Derek and Stiles realizes that he never wants to cross this woman. No wonder she became DA at such a young age. 

Jackson has the gall to snicker. One quick look from Derek shuts him up. Yup, Lydia is definitely the one to worry about in this group. Thank god he’s apparently part of the pack!

Unable to stay quiet, “So, scent marking. Yeah, I definitely noticed that. Anyone care to explain the significance?”

Scott joins the conversation, “Well, mainly it means that you get the scents of the pack on you and we have your scent on us. That way, if any non-pack werewolves were to get close to you they would immediately know you are part of the Hale pack and stay away. In that way it’s for protection. But also, since you are pack, I don’t know, I guess we only feel right if all our scents are mashed together. To have that happen, we have to touch a lot. It’s a wolf thing.”

Stiles is a bit disappointed that it’s not some sort of mating ritual from Derek, but then again, he doesn’t really want to get physical with all the pack members in that way and they have all touched him, so it does make sense.

“Okay. So then, why might one person scent mark another one a bit more than the others?”

Stiles knows he is not being the least bit subtle, but he just can’t help himself. He’s sure that Derek is into him, but he really wants to make sure he understands wolf dynamics before he makes an ass of himself.

Jackson snarks, “Because he has the fucking hots for you and wants to warn everyone else away, that you’re his and no one else’s. Why do you think he’s been standing so far away from the rest of us? He knows he can’t control how he smells around you and doesn’t’ want us to notice.”

Now that answer was WAY better than what he was expecting. Derek is actually growling at Jackson, but the douche captain seems completely unperturbed. 

Erica, the evil goddess that she is, can’t help but add in, “And of course, we can all smell you Stiles, and how fucking aroused you get anywhere near Derek. I’m frankly shocked it took you two this long to finally jump each other.”

Stiles is sure he is the color of a tomato, one giant, scandalized tomato. “Oh my god, you all heard that? The archive room is in the very back of the station! Shit, if I’d known you assholes were listening I definitely would have tried to be quieter.” Stiles is now covering his face with both hands. “Shit, talk about werewolf problems.”

Derek snarls at the group in reprimand, grabs Stiles arm, drags him toward the stairs at the back of the loft and shouts over his shoulder, “This meeting is over; Scott, update Talia. The rest of you, stay or go, I don’t care.”

Stiles is then dragged up a spiral staircase to the upper level of the loft and quickly finds himself in the master bedroom suite. 

Derek is definitely fond of the industrial look and has nothing on the walls to soften the room. In the center of the back wall is a massive bed, must be a California King, with a luxurious dark grey duvet and grey and yellow pillows. There is a single white nightstand to the right of the bed, a large dark wood dresser, and a door which appears to lead to an enormous walk-in closet and bathroom. 

Stiles turns to Derek, not sure what is happening. He knows that something is going on between them, but he’s nervous. Derek is hotter than the sun and Stiles wants him desperately, but he also has developed real feelings for him. Until he knows what Derek wants, he’s worried that his heart could get crushed.

Derek has closed the door and is standing about a foot away from Stiles, both of them next to the bed. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry. One thing you will learn about werewolves is that privacy is incredibly difficult, and as such pack members are blunt and more direct than humans usually are.”

Stiles nods his head, trying to school his face to be calm. “It makes sense, given the heightened hearing and sense of smell.”

Not sure what to say next, Stiles asks, “So, what is going on Derek. Why are we up here? It seems like you are into me, but is it some smell thing, is it just physical? What are we, exactly?”

Derek sighs and sits on the bed. “Stiles it’s hard to explain. Obviously I find you physically attractive, I did as soon as I saw you. But the first time I got close enough to smell you, my wolf was immediately drawn to you.”

Stiles is trying to understand, “Your wolf? Is that when you grabbed my neck when I was looking through the refrigerator at work?”

Derek looks a little embarrassed. “Yeah. I just couldn’t help myself, my wolf demanded that you have some of my scent on you.” 

“Okay, is this something that happens to you often? That your wolf gets a need to scent mark strangers?”

Derek lets out an exasperated laugh, “No Stiles, this is NOT normal. I of course have a pull to touch and scent my pack members, but this was before I thought of you as pack. I’ve honestly never had this need before, but my wolf clearly likes you.” He’s giving Stiles a small smile now.

His wolf likes me. Stiles is trying to understand what that means. He can’t really, but for whatever reason it still makes his insides feel warm and gooey. 

“So, if I understand what you’re saying, your human side finds me attractive, and your inner wolf is also into me. My question for you is what happens now. Are you hoping for a quick fuck to get me out of your system? Would you rather not go there at all since I’m just a weak human? Do you need some sort of permission from your Alpha? I’m just really confused as to what is happening.”

Derek gives Stiles a very long look, “I don’t need permission from my mother, so that’s not an issue. I’m also not interested in a quick fuck. The human thing doesn’t matter, aside from potential complications with secret keeping, but you have already dealt with that problem by figuring this all out anyway. Normally I’d talk to my mom about whether and when to tell a human about werewolves, but again, that ship has sailed. So, my question for you is what do you want? You flirt with me all the time, torment me with the shit you do every day, but I have no idea whether you are genuinely interested or whether this is all just fun and games. Plus, as you now know, I’m a werewolf. I’m in line to take over as Alpha after my mother. I have baggage.”

Stiles has a huge smile on his face as he walks closer to Derek. “I torment you?”

Derek looks annoyed, “Seriously, that is what you took from everything I just said?”

Stiles rests his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Derek, I want you. I’m pretty sure I want you in every way. I found myself in this weird little town filled with insanely attractive people, but you’re the only one I see. I love how much you and the pack are there for each other, I love how protective you are of your mother. I can’t get over that someone as wickedly hot as you would even entertain the idea of being with a spaz like me, but I feel like you may actually see me. You were there for me when I was panicking and you didn’t judge me or think less of me.” 

Stiles now is standing right in front of Derek, both of his hands back in Derek’s hair, lightly grazing his scalp with his nails. “So yeah, I’ll pretty much take whatever you are willing to give.”

Derek groans and grabs stiles around his hips and pulls him in, wraps his strong arms around Stiles back in a tight hug and begins nuzzling his head into Stile’s stomach. It’s so freaking adorable that Stiles may literally dissolve into a puddle.

Derek runs his hands down the back of Stiles’ thighs, grabs just above each knee and without warning lifts Stiles up and sets him down so that he is straddling Derek’s lap. 

Derek leans his forehead against Stiles’ and takes a deep breath. “Stiles, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe that you are even real. I want everything, even your irritating verbal vomit.”

“Thank god. I’m so tired of all the awkward boners. Maybe if we can finally get naked for real I’ll be able to control myself better.”

Derek surprises them both by shouting with laughter. Then they are kissing like their lives depend on it. Stiles is grinding down into Derek’s lap with zero finesse and pure desperation.

“Clothes, need clothes off. Right now.”

Derek grabs Stiles thighs again and stands up, taking Stiles with him. Stiles grunts in surprise and wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck. They are kissing messily and Derek slams them both against the wall near the door. 

Derek now has his face buried in Stiles neck, lapping at the marks he left there earlier in the day. 

“Holy shit, you are definitely going to fuck me against a wall soon. But for now, we need to get naked. I refuse to come in my pants now that I have you here in person.”

Derek steps back, lowers Stiles off the wall so he is standing, all the while his eyes are glowing. He pants and immediately whips his shirt off his body. Stiles follows along, and practically gets trapped in his flannel button up before he yanks it over his head. By the time he has it off, Derek is pulling down his pants, grabbing his black boxer briefs and dragging those down as well. 

For the first time in memory, Stiles is actually without words. He is staring at Derek’s god-like physique, and the most gorgeous cock on the planet. Stiles has watched plenty of porn, so he feels like he can safely make this claim. Derek is in his space, unzipping the zipper on Stiles’ pants and starting to tug them down. This is necessary as Stiles brain has stopped functioning. 

Before he knows what is happening, Derek is kneeling in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers off both feet. Stiles looks down and knows exactly where this is going. Derek grabs Stile’s hips and pulls him toward his face. Derek then wraps his hands around to grab each cheek of Stiles’ ass and he buries his nose into the hair around the base of his dick. Stiles can feel Derek take in a huge breath, and then drag his nose along Stiles’ cock until he reaches the tip. Precum is running like a faucet, and Derek looks up into Stiles’ eyes, flattens his tongue, and licks right across Stiles’ slit to lap it all up. It’s the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen, and Derek’s face indicates that he thinks Stiles is as delicious as he smells.

“Fuck. Derek, please.”

Derek, still staring right into Stiles’ eyes, opens his mouth, and takes Stiles in down to the root. Stiles is not Derek-sized, but he not small either. He can feel his dick hit the back of Derek’s throat, which is now rumbling as Derek moans around him. And his face looks absolutely blissed out, like sucking Stiles’ cock is the best thing he has ever done. 

Stiles can’t keep watching this or he is going to come in 30 seconds. He closes his eyes, leans his head back against the wall, buries his fingers into Derek’s hair, and just feels what Derek is doing to him. His hungry mouth is moving in a steady rhythm up and down his entire cock. A pool of spit and precum is settling down on Stiles balls, dripping to the floor. Derek moves his mouth down and starts lapping at his balls, while his hand jerks Stiles’ dick. His other hand reaches up towards Stiles head. Stiles looks down and realizes what Derek wants. He grabs Derek’s hand and takes his index and middle finger into his mouth and begins to suck. Stiles fellates Derek’s fingers, imagining it was his huge cock. Derek is now sucking Stiles’ cock in the same rhythm, both men moaning. Derek pulls his hand back down and runs a slick finger over Stile’s puckered hole. 

“Oh Fuck. Derek, yes, need you in me.”

Derek actually growls. Suddenly he’s standing and lifting Stiles, walking back towards the bed and drops Stiles down on his back. 

Derek crawls up after him, Stiles lets his legs fall wide open as Derek positions his face directly between them. 

“Give me one of those pillows.” Derek’s voice is so gravely it sounds like he’s been drinking whiskey and smoking cigars for 80 years. Stiles quickly grabs a pillow and hands it to him. Derek places it under Stile’s hips, giving him the perfect view and angle of Stiles’ ass and dick. 

Derek has his finger back at Stiles’ hole and his mouth is sucking his dick again, and Stiles can’t help the needy noises coming out of his mouth. 

Derek suddenly tears his mouth away and groans, “Shit, I need to taste you. Can’t wait.” And before Stiles knows what is happening, Derek has his face buried over his hole. Derek is lapping his hole like it’s candy and Stiles thinks he could come from this alone. He’s never been rimmed before, but can’t imagine enjoying it more than he is with Derek. 

Derek is making obscene noises and he is grabbing at Stiles’ hips like he never wants the man to escape. He points his tongue and starts fucking Stiles with it, then adds a finger. Before long he’s got three fingers inside Stiles, hooked up and rubbing against that spongy surface, practically milking his prostate, his spit providing all the lubrication necessary. With his other hand, Derek slowly strokes up Stiles dick and before he knows what is happening, he is coming. Derek continues to eat him out through the orgasm and lazily jerks Stiles’ cock until he is too sensitive. Then Derek climbs up Stiles, licking the sticky come off Stiles’ stomach and chest as he goes. He gets up to Stiles’ face and kisses him hungrily. 

Stiles body feels completely boneless, pun intended, and the post-orgasm haze is still hanging on. But then Derek is kissing him and he can taste himself in Derek’s mouth and suddenly he’s feeling desperate to have Derek inside of him, more than just his tongue. 

“Derek please, need you to fuck me.”

Derek is groaning and rutting against Stile’s groin. “Stiles, god you taste so good I could just keep eating and blowing you for hours.” 

Stiles whines, now rutting back against Derek, feeling himself getting hard again.

“Listen, werewolves, we can’t get sick like humans do. We don’t carry diseases like you do, so I don’t have condoms here. I’m sorry, I wasn’t prepared for this today if you want me to use one.”

Stiles reaches down, grabs Derek by the ass and looks directly into his eyes as he says, “Derek, fuck me. I’m ready, just get in me. Now.”

Derek leans over to his night stand, opens the drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. He sits up on his knees, looking down at Stiles, as he drops lube onto his hard dick. Stiles starts salivating at the vision before him, Derek slowly rubbing the lube over his huge uncut cock, staring at Stiles like he is the most precious thing on the planet.

Derek leans forward, buries his face in Stiles neck and huffs out pained breaths as he grabs his dick and lines it up with Stiles hole. Slowly, he pushes in. Stiles feels the burn as he pushes the head in and passed the tight ring. He moans into Derek’s hair, his nails digging into Derek’s back. “More, come on Der. More.”

Derek slowly pushes in, and Stiles is pushing into him to speed up the pace. Once Derek has bottomed out, he holds still so Stiles can adjust to his size. Stiles is panting, he’s never felt so full in his life. It hurts and he loves it. Eventually Derek starts making small little movements and Stiles realizes that Derek’s size has him already rubbing directly against his prostate. 

“Ahhh, oh my god Derek, please. Fuck me now, please, as hard as you want. You feel so perfect.”

That is all the permission Derek needs. He pulls out almost all the way, raises his head up from Stiles neck, looks right into his eyes, and slams back in. Stiles sees stars and screams, clenches his thighs around Derek’s hips and grinds as best he can against him. “YES, oh my god, YES. Again.”

Derek is losing control, slamming in and out of Stiles with abandon. Suddenly he stops moving and Stiles wonders if he came. He looks up and Derek’s face is turned away, his side burns look more substantial and his profile looks distinctly wolfy. Stiles looks at Derek’s hand next to his face and sees claws starting to poke out. He takes his hands and grabs Derek’s face, turns him toward him. 

Derek’s eyes are closed, his eyebrows have disappeared, and Stiles thinks this may be the most amazing thing he has ever seen. “Incredible. Derek, you are gorgeous. Come on big guy, look at me.”

Derek opens his eyes, a very anxious expression on his face. Stiles continues, “Hey, like I said, I’ll take everything you are willing to give me. That includes the wolf. It’s okay, don’t hide from me. I know you aren’t going to hurt me.”

Derek shutters and bends his head down to Stiles’ neck again, licking away as he starts to fuck in and out. Stiles can feel fangs dragging up and down the side of his neck and he groans.  
“Oh my god, Derek, I had no idea I had a fang kink, but fuck. Why do I want you to bite me?! I don’t really want to be a wolf, but fuck this is so hot.”

Any control Derek was hanging onto is now gone. Stiles hangs on for dear life as all rational thought is screwed out of his body. Derek is hitting his prostate directly with almost every pump of his hips. Sex has never felt like this before. 

Derek is making the hottest noises, half growls and half moans. His face is still buried in Stiles neck, and from his uneven rhythm Stiles thinks that Derek is getting close. Stiles isn’t far behind, especially with the way his dick is rubbing against Derek’s hard abs. 

Feeling like Derek has left a million marks along his neck, Stiles groans out, “What do I smell like Der. How do I smell.”

Derek stutters, brings his head up, and every word is punctuated with his dick slamming into Stiles’ ass, “Mine. You. Smell. Like. Mine.”

That’s it, those words send Stiles over the edge and he’s coming again hard. 

Derek pumps into Stiles for another minute, and then he groans loudly, clamps his teeth against Stiles neck and is coming in copious amounts. He shakes and ruts through his orgasm while Stiles rubs soothing strokes up and down his damp back. Derek collapses down onto Stiles, breathing heavily like he has run a marathon. Stiles hugs him tightly, feeling closer and more connected to Derek than he has ever with anyone aside from his parents. 

Eventually Derek moves, likely afraid he will squash Stiles into a pancake. He pulls Stiles with him so that he is now draped over Derek’s chest. Stiles leans up and looks at this gorgeous man. He runs his fingers across Derek’s forehead, playing with his sweaty hair and smiles happily. Derek turns his face into the touch, looking as relaxed and happy as Stiles has ever seen him. 

“Well, I think we earned an A+ with that effort. Part of me wants your pack to be hanging around so I can see the jealous looks on their faces over what just happened up here."

Derek snorts and pulls Stiles down for a leisurely kiss. Stiles decides to be a good boyfriend (mate?), and hops off the bed. Derek grumbles at the loss, but seems fairly pleased with the sight of naked Stiles walking towards the bathroom. Stiles finds a wash cloth, runs it under warm water, and cleans himself up. He then rinses the cloth, runs it under more water, and brings it to Derek to clean him up as well. 

Being Stiles, he just can’t help saying, “So, we definitely will need to do this again. I feel like I barely got to touch you. Also, we need to test your wolfy strength with a wall bang. And I saw your shower, that’s going to have to happen as well.” Derek is looking at Stiles a little bit exhausted and a lot amused.

“Hey, use your wolfy ears, is anyone still here? Are we alone?”

Derek listens for a second, chuckles, and says that they are all alone in the loft. 

“Great, I’m thirsty, and after the meal you made of me you must be too. Let’s go grab some water and a snack.”

Clearly comfortable with his nudity, Stiles saunters out of Derek’s room and towards the stairs. Derek follows behind and wonders when Stiles will notice. His damn pack, they think they are so funny.

Without wolf hearing, Stiles doesn’t pick up on it until he is down the stairs and closer to the television. Stiles turns toward the tv, which is streaming a scene from the Parent Trap, the one where all the campers march while whistling the Colonel Bogey March. The scene is on a loop, repeating. Stiles stares at it slack jawed for about thirty seconds and then turns to look at Derek. 

“The pack, did they Parent Trap us?!”


	6. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! It starts with humor, smut, then lots more humor. Some scary stuff in the middle, with a brief mention of a panic attack, then the fun and sweet ending. The final scene was my original idea, the rest was a way to get there. Thanks for reading my first fic. It has been a blast to write.

Thursday morning Stiles wanders down stairs in his pajamas to grab some breakfast. He is deliciously sore and seriously debating a V-neck shirt to show off all of Derek’s marks. He intuitively knows that it will drive the werewolf nuts. 

He spots his dad sitting at the kitchen table, finishing his wheat toast and coffee. The Sheriff glances up at his son and tries to hide a smirk. “Morning son, you got in late last night.”

Stiles hums in agreement, his head in the fridge looking for ingredients to make a smoothie. “Dad, where is my nonfat yogurt? Did you finish it?”

The Sheriff doesn’t dignify that ridiculous question with a response. 

“Never mind, I found it. Man I’m starving this morning. I’m going to add peanut butter.”

The Sheriff is now laughing out loud, but Stiles isn’t awake enough to car about why.

“Stiles, you need to get a move on. We need to leave in 15 minutes.”

“Oh dad I forgot to tell you, I’m catching a ride in so no worries. I’ll see you there.”

Stiles dumps the yogurt, frozen banana and peanut butter into the blender and turns it on.

“You’re getting a ride in? Who is picking you up?”

Stiles looks over at his Dad, making a small effort not to smirk (he fails). “Derek offered to pick me up, no big deal.” Okay, so yeah, he may have wiggled his eyebrows. Whatever, he is shameless.

“Really, and when was this decided? And doesn’t Derek live on the other side of town?”

“You know dad, it is possible that my magnetic personality is incentive enough for him to drive the extra 15 minutes. Whatever, I’m not discussing this, I need to take a shower.”

Stiles dumps his smoothie in a cup, guzzling it as he runs out of the kitchen. 

“Stiles, we will be talking about this, you can’t avoid me forever!” Chuckling, the Sheriff drops his dishes in the sink, grabs his gun belt out of the safe, and heads out the door.  
________

Stiles is dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. However, today instead of his usually graphic t-shirt, he is indeed wearing a light purple colored V-neck shirt. He knows it is a diabolical fashion decision and he is very much looking forward to the results. 

He’s sitting on the couch in his living room, casually flipping through Instagram on his phone, when there’s a knock on his door. Smirking in anticipation, he walks up to the door and opens it.  
Derek is standing there, looking as delicious as ever. Stiles hoped that their activities the night before might help with his thirst when it comes to Derek, but apparently he’s not there yet. At least Derek doesn’t seem to be in any better shape.

Gaping at Stiles, “What are you wearing?” Derek’s eyes have moved up and down all of Stiles at least three times but he keeps getting stuck on his exposed neck and collar bones, covered in dark hickies and beard burn. 

Stiles, feeling even more turned on from Derek’s reaction to his outfit of choice, grabs him by the buckle of his belt and drags him in the door. Stiles is somehow able to close the door behind Derek and for once has the wolf pushed back against it. Turnaround is fair play, he always says. 

Derek’s rough fingers are caressing Stiles’ neck, working over every visible mark. “Stiles, you cannot wear this to work. I won’t be able to get anything done.” As if to demonstrate, Derek drops his head so that he can lick and nibble on the bruises, adding a fresh layer of beard burn as well. Stiles moans and runs his hands through Derek’s hair, making sure it looks sufficiently messy before dragging Derek’s head back up for a deep but leisurely kiss. 

“Derek, I need to tell you that I’m a little upset about something from last night.”

Derek freezes mid moan and looks at Stiles as if he holds the potential to crash his entire world.

Stiles drops his hands down to Derek’s belt and starts to open it up, taking advantage of Derek’s current catatonic state. “You see, you got to taste me all over, which I am not complaining about. But, it seems extremely unfair that I didn’t get a turn.”

Stiles now has the top button open on Derek’s uniform pants and is dragging down the zipper. Derek is now panting, eyes glowing golden and still without words. 

Stiles, knowing that what he is about to say is ridiculously cheesy and not caring at all, “I woke up ravenous this morning. I’ve already had breakfast but I need more. You, my delicious deputy, are exactly what I need. So, just lean back and let me get my fill.” At that, Stiles grabs Derek’s quickly hardening cock over his boxer briefs and squeezes.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek’s head is now leaning back against the door, his long neck stretched out and every swallow has his Adam’s Apple moving up and down, making Stiles even more thirsty. Derek’s hands are fisted at his sides. 

Stiles strips down the boxer briefs and beholds his second breakfast. Hobbits clearly had the right idea. 

He starts at the top, slowly lapping the head like a cone of ice cream. Derek is now staring down at Stiles, opening and flexing his hands. Stiles grabs one and places it on his head, letting Derek know it’s okay. Instantly both hands are buried in his hair like Derek is hanging on for dear life. 

Stiles is not one to brag, well okay yes he is, but he hasn’t yet let Derek know that he is particularly skilled at giving head. He perfected the art form with a few guys on his high school lacrosse team and is pretty fucking excited to show off. Derek is uncut which is new and mesmerizing, and Derek is bigger than anyone else Stiles has ever sucked, but he is confident in his abilities. 

With Derek’s hands gripping his head, staring up into those gorgeous wolf eyes, Stiles relaxes his jaw and takes him in to the root. 

“FUCK. Stiles. Ugh. So fucking good. Not going to last. Not going to…” Derek cuts off into a groan that could have come straight from a cheap porn video and Stiles is so turned it’s ridiculous. Stiles moans into Derek’s dick, knowing the vibration will feel incredible, then he pulls back and begins bobbing down onto Derek with intensity. Each time Derek bottoms out against the back of Stiles throat. Stiles grabs one of Derek’s hands and brings it to the side of his throat so he can feel it. Derek’s other hand grips Stiles’ head even harder and Stiles can feel his hips trying to hold back from pushing into his mouth. Such a gentleman, Stiles thinks. We need to stop that immediately.

Stiles pulls off with a dirty pop and looks up at Derek, continuing to rub his cock with his hand. “Derek, fuck my mouth. Just take control, I want you to. I promise I can take it and if I can’t I’ll let you know. Just do it, it’s fucking hot and I know you want to.”

Derek watches as Stiles takes him in again, whines like he’s in physical pain and then his face changes, he digs both hands back into Stiles hair, and goes for it. Stiles cannot believe how hot this is. He seriously wonders if he can come untouched just from how much he is enjoying Derek’s pleasure. Derek is grimacing and fucking into Stiles mouth like a crazy person. Stiles feels the slight scrape of claws on his skull, realizing that Derek is so overcome he is starting to wolf out. Stiles moans in excitement, making Derek even crazier. 

Derek’s movements get jerkier and Stiles knows that he is close. Derek tries to warn him but it’s garbled through his distended fangs. Stiles grabs Derek’s ass and swallows him down as deep as he can and that is it. Derek is coming down the back of Stiles throat. Stiles gently caresses his balls and continuing to suck Derek through his orgasm. Finally, Derek pulls him off and he practically falls back against the door, completely spent. 

Stiles, good boyfriend that he is, laps up any remaining come (to be honest there wasn’t much, he really is good at swallowing it down), tucks Derek back into his boxer briefs, pulls up his pants, zips him up and buckles his belt. Derek watches this in his post-orgasmic haze, unable to do anything else. Once Stiles has him all done up, he leans in and kisses the daylights out of Derek. 

“Okay babe, we really need to head out or we will be seriously late. Even my pull with the boss man only goes so far. He was already suspicious about me getting a ride from you this morning.” Stiles chuckles at his unintended innuendo. 

Derek is looking at Stiles like a super relaxed deer in headlights. “Stiles, my god. You are going to kill me. I don’t even want to know how you got so good at that. What about you, I need to take care of you.”  
Stiles can see Derek trying to pull himself together and grab at Stiles. 

“No Derek, this morning was just for you. I’m totally fine. Awesome actually, I swear I almost came just from watching and tasting you. That was an awesome second breakfast.” 

Derek burrows his face into Stiles neck again, groaning. Stiles is pretty sure this is going to happen a lot, whenever he embarrasses or overwhelms his wolf. It seems like a delightful future. 

“So, do you really want me to change my shirt?” Smirking as Derek pulls his head out of his neck, Stiles waits.

Grimacing and looking pained, Derek shakes head and says quietly as if he’s ashamed but can’t help himself, “No, keep the shirt.”

Derek quickly runs out of the house and Stiles is laughing hysterically. This really is an awesome way to start the day. He grabs his coat, keys and wallet, and a non-descript brown gift bag and follows Derek to his car.  
________

Stiles takes the opportunity to get some additional werewolf questions answered on the ride to work. 

“Hey boo, I forgot to ask yesterday, what exactly does Wolfsbane do?”

Derek deadpans, “I will answer your question if you promise to never, ever call me boo again.”

Stiles remains silent, not willing to agree to a promise he can’t keep.

Derek sighs and answers. “The type of Wolfsbane on the bullets at both crime scenes is extremely poisonous to werewolves. We naturally heal very quickly, so we rarely get sick or are seriously injured. For example, I could break my arm right now, and it will be mostly healed within a few hours. This wolfsbane however, dramatically slows down the healing process. So, when paired with a bullet, it’s very much like when a human is shot. If enough damage is done, we are not able to heal ourselves and are at higher risk of dying from injury.”

Stiles is processing this information. “So, if this is like a poison, is there an antidote?”

“Well, actually the plant itself can be turned into the antidote. If you are poisoned by wolfsbane and have access to the identical type of plant, remember there are many types, then if you burn the plant you can use the ashes to counteract the poison. Many wolf packs keep a secured store of these plants so that they have access to them in case of an accidental poisoning.”

“Hmm, that sort of makes sense. It’s like how you need access to real snake venom in order to create the parallel antivenom.”

Derek nods as they pull into the station.  
________

Once at the station, Stiles expected Derek to regret the V-neck shirt choice as it will be clear to anyone with working eyes what they had been up to and Derek seems to be a bit more private than himself. However, Stiles is wrong. He supposes that he needs to become more accustomed to werewolf dynamics before he can get really good at predicting how they will react to things. 

When they walk into the station, Stiles is delighted by Derek’s sudden possessive and proud behavior. 

Derek latches his arm around Stiles’ waist, drags him up against his side, and actually smirks at all the deputies as they walk in. Stiles never imagined a scenario where he would be dragged around like a romantic trophy, and he is all for it. He practically preens. 

They take one look at the two of them and groan in mock disgust. Stiles is downright gleeful with everything that is happening.

Jackson is the first of the deputies to crack. “Oh my god, you two REEK. I seriously don’t need to be sniffing Derek’s spunk first thing in the morning.”

In mock horror, Stiles gasps, “What? Did I miss some? Did I forget to wash my teeth? Where it is?” He pretends to look all over his clothes, face, and then down to Derek’s pants. 

Erica laughing hysterically because this taps into her warped sense of humor AND because Jackson looks close to puking. Derek just smiles smugly and pulls Stiles in tighter. 

The happy bubble is burst when everyone hears the Sheriff clear his throat. Stiles and Derek stop walking, like that single noise has frozen them in ice. “Deputy Hale, Stiles. In my office. Now.” With that, the Sheriff turns around and is back in his office. 

Derek’s complexion has gone unnaturally pale. Stiles looks over at him, a bit concerned. “Hey, Derek, are you okay big guy? Dude, come on, this is no big deal. Come on, let’s get you seated in the Sheriff’s office and you’ll be okay. Come on.” Derek is half dragged by Stiles to what he clearly thinks is his impending doom. Stiles struggles not to laugh. He’s onto his father’s ways and is not concerned. 

They enter the Sheriff’s office, shut the door and sit down. Stiles is now acutely aware that the rest of the deputies can for sure hear what is happening in here. Well, if he could, he would snoop too so he holds no grudges. His Dad is just sitting there silently, staring at them. He knows this interrogation technique; he’s waiting for one of them to crack first. This is Stiles’ kryptonite, he does not do well with silence. 

Of course, he cracks. Smiling and looking completely relaxed he asks the Sheriff, “So Dad, what’s up?”

With an unimpressed expression, Sheriff Stilinski continues to look back and forth between the two men. Stiles suspects his dad is going to target Derek, likely the weaker of the two of them when it comes to being intimidated, at least in this particular circumstance. As usual, Stiles is correct.

“So Derek, are you responsible for the mess that is my son’s neck this morning?”

If Derek’s eyes get any bigger they might just pop out of his head. “Dad, don’t be mean. Besides, it’s dual responsibility. You know, full consent and all that.”

Looking back to his son, “And you just had to wear a V-neck today, Stiles?”

“Dad, come on, look at him! Do you see the absolutely delicious and amazing boyfriend that I scored? Why the heck would I not want people to know?”

The Sheriff has his hands on his face, struggling to contain his laughter. Poor Derek looks like he wants to floor to open and take him away, but also secretly pleased. God, Stiles is a goner. He’s never letting Derek go. 

The Sheriff calms himself and tries to look serious again. “Listen you two, we had a complaint.” 

At that Derek sits up straighter, and if Stiles isn’t mistaken he thinks Derek is listening to something out in the main office. What are those deputies up to? Whatever it is, Derek is now looking decidedly pissed but trying not to show it.

“A co-worker claims that some, and I quote, “sexy time noises” were heard back in the archive room yesterday morning. Do you two have anything to say about that?”

Stiles gasps, his eyes go wide. “Who ratted us out?!” He looks over at Derek, who is now turning a lovely shade of magenta. He has gone through many colors this morning. “Derek, who is the snitch? I know you know!”

Derek ignores Stiles and addresses the Sheriff, “Sir, I need to apologize. The last thing I want to do is be unprofessional and create an uncomfortable work environment. I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again.”

Before Derek has even finished, Stiles is ranting. “What the hell, seriously, who was it? And what do you mean it’s never happening again. No way my gorgeous sourwolf, no way are we promising that. Dad, stop tormenting him! It’s not his fault that he can’t resist me and you know it.”

Stiles is sure that he hears hysterical laughter out in the main office. Just wait, they have no idea how skilled he is at extracting revenge. 

The Sheriff is clearly starting to feel a little bad. “Derek, I really am at a loss for words. I have no idea why you seem to be smitten with my son. I really hope you are prepared for a lot of crazy from now on, because he excels at it. And Stiles, will you please tone it down, poor Derek will never recover. Seriously, be kind to the deputy.”

Indignant that his dad would imply he is not a thoughtful partner, Stiles sputters. “Be kind, are you implying that I’m not good boyfriend material? I’ll have you know that this morning I was extremely generous whil….” 

The rest of Stiles’ words are garbled because Derek has his hand smashed in front of his mouth and seals off any noise. “Stiles, STOP TALKING.” 

In retaliation, Stiles licks him. He knows it’s juvenile, but also very effective. Derek makes a face, pulls his hand away, and wipes the spit down Stile’s face. Stiles squeals and tries to get away. 

“Boys? Hello?” The Sheriff is clearly exasperated and is shaking his head. “Stiles, listen to your boyfriend. You two, just be safe and don’t break any laws. I don’t want to know any details. Do you hear me Stiles? Nothing. I will remain blissfully ignorant to whatever you two do on your own time. Now, no more shenanigans at work. Don’t make me install a camera in the archive room.”

At that, Stiles gets terrifyingly excited glint in his eye. Both Derek and the Sheriff look at him and shout “NO!” at the same time. He pouts and tries not to laugh. Stiles relents. 

“Get out of here, gather the rest of the Deputies so we can actually get some work done. The comedy hour is over.”

Stiles and Derek leave the office, and the pack are all out of breath and trying to calm their hysterics. 

“Which one of you was it? Tell me now, I’ll find out. If you don’t tell me I’ll just take revenge on all of you. Erica come on, it was you. Who else would actually say sexy times?”

Derek clears his throat in an attempt to get everyone back on track. “Everyone, let’s head into the conference room. Isaac, can you grab the evidence from both cases so we can go through it with the Sheriff. Make sure we have the new photos from Gerard’s property.” Speaking quietly so only the wolves will hear, “We will need to say one of us took the photos for them to be official.” The deputies nod their heads, no problem. 

Isaac adds ‘Derek, speaking of Gerard’s property, we got confirmation this morning that they have officially shut off the power. The active, un-licensed electric fence was enough to get them to shut it off for now.”

Derek nods, “Great, thanks Isaac.”

“Derek, before the meeting I have something for you.” Smiling brilliantly, Stiles gives Derek the brown gift bag he brought from home. Derek looks at him questioningly and drops his hand into the bag. He pulls out a large red heart-shaped box covered in shiny plastic, the contents of which appear to be an assortment of dark chocolate cherry cordials. He looks up at Stiles, confused but also smiling. 

Stiles gives him a peck on the cheek, “Sweets for my sweet! Besides, you popped my werewolf cherry last night, seemed appropriate.”

Boyd was still sitting at his desk, gathering his materials for the upcoming meeting. Stiles hears him choke and turns his head just in time to see Boyd spray a mouthful of coffee across his desk followed by gut-busting laughter. He can’t catch his breath, tears streaming down his face as the wolf looks at Derek. “Oh my god. Derek. You are so screwed. Ha, literally! Oh my god, he’s rubbing off on us. Shit, I need to go. This is too much. His werewolf cherry!!! HAHAHAHAHA!” Boyd stumbles away toward the conference room, doubled over with his laughter.

Stiles looks awed, having no idea that Boyd could make so much noise or say so many words. Derek looks equally impressed. Shaking his head but smiling a sweet and fond smile, he kisses Stiles’ cheek, sets the chocolates on his desk, grabs Stiles’ hand and walks them down to the conference room. Before the step in, Derek stops Stiles, rests his hand against his cheek and looks right into his eyes. “Stiles, I’m the lucky one.” Stiles is so happy his heart actually hurts.

_______

 

They leave the conference room with an action plan. The deputies and Sheriff will double up and continue patrolling, hoping that they will spot Gerard. They will go out in shifts and touch base regularly with the Station. Stiles volunteers to stay at the station with coffee and snacks to help fuel the troops. He will also help coordinate communication among those out patrolling. The Sheriff drives Stiles home so he can grab the snacks and extra coffee, and also to grab all the notes from his nightly research, just in case. The Stiles has been thinking about what he learned about wolfsbane this morning and has an idea for an errand he will need to run before taking Roscoe back to the Station.

About an hour later, loaded up with food and caffeine for the station, Stiles parks on the side of the building. He is leaning into the back of the car to grab the bags when everything goes black.

_______

Stiles groans at the shooting pain at the back of his head. He’s trying to remember what he did when he notices that his hand, which he wanted to use to confirm that his head was still indeed attached to the rest of his body, is tied behind his back with the other one. He slowly opens his eyes and tries to make sense of his surroundings. He’s sitting on a wooden straight-backed chair and seems to be tied to it. He and the chair are in the middle of a clearing in the woods, he guesses the Preserve. 

Then he notices the deep cut on his arm which has clearly been bleeding for a while. It’s oozing a little now but is starting to get crusty with dried blood. 

Once he is finishes taking stock of his injuries, Stiles looks around. It aches to move his head, but he notices a man about 20 yards away who looks to be spreading some sort of dust in a circle around himself. He can’t tell for sure, but this must be Gerard.

From behind him he hears a woman speaking “Dad, he’s waking up.”

Stiles can’t turn around to see who it is but wonders if it is Argent’s daughter Kate. Gerard is now looking at him and starts speaking, “So, you must be the newest werewolf fucker. Such a shame that the Sheriff is such a failure as a father.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to be more offended by, but if he has one super power it is the ability to make people crazy with his words. 

“I’ve never had a better fuck in my life, thanks for asking! And honestly, those claws, the fangs, all that raw power right at my hands, what is not to love. It’s certainly better than being with a monster of a human being who casually murders innocent people, including children. Must suck to be such a failure of a father that your own son has to turn you in to the local Alpha werewolf because he knows you’ve gone crazy. I’ll take my honest, kind, and honorable father any day and every day. And keep insulting werewolves why you’re at it; it’s hilarious how insanely jealous it makes you look of all their strength and beauty. I’d say you are also jealous of their moral character, but I suspect that you are so depraved that you don’t even know what the word human even means.”

Bullseye! Gerard looks like he is having an aneurism. He is walking towards Stiles, gun out and pointed at the boy, clearly having lost all track of his mind and his duplicitous plans. Then the woman is screaming at him to get back into his circle. Gerard glares at Stiles but marches back to his spot. Stiles guesses the dust is mountain ash, an attempt to keep the wolves from getting to him. 

“Yo, evil grandpa. Before the Scooby Doo Gang show up to foil your plans, do you want to tell me how my arm got cut?”

“You foolish boy, haven’t you figured out you’re the bait? I strategically rubbed your blood to make a trail for your demonic friends to follow. And they won’t be able to do anything about it if they want to keep you alive. We didn’t get the Alpha last time, but we’re taking her out today. Without her, the pack will fall apart.”

Stiles is doing his best to keep a cool and indifferent face, but his stomach is in knots at the thought that he is putting the pack at risk. Logically he knows it’s not his fault, no one expected him to be kidnapped at the station, but he can’t help the guilt. He is working on his breathing, the last thing he needs is to go into a panic attack. Stiles pictures Derek’s eyes and how he spoke to him at dinner, keeping him calm. 

Suddenly there is a roar from the woods and Stiles is terrified that Derek is going to get himself killed. Derek appears at the edge of the clearing, enraged. Gerard screams at him to freeze or his daughter will blow Stiles’ brains out. Derek doesn’t move but screams right back. “How dare you touch my mate! Trade me for him, but you fucking let him go right now!”

Trying to calm him down, Stiles speaks very quietly, knowing Derek will hear him. “Derek, look at me. Derek breath, you need to stay calm for me. Come on big guy, we gotta be smart. Just keep breathing with me. I need you to stay calm so that I can stay calm.”

He can see that Derek’s eyes are locked on him, panting, his shoulders rising and falling as he tries to keep it under control. Stiles desperately hopes that the rest of the pack and his Dad are on the way, there has to be a way to neutralize the two crazy Argents.

As if he conjured them himself, one by one the pack appear, including Talia. Shortly after that, Stiles sees his Dad run into the clearing. Gerard is shouting at everyone, threatening to have Kate kill Stiles unless everyone removes the bullets from their guns, and toss the guns toward him. With nods from both Talia and the Sheriff, they all comply. 

Stiles is now looking at his Dad, who is deceptively calm. Stiles knows that he is ready to roar himself and rival the best of the wolves. He prays that his Dad stays calm, because he doesn’t yet know that Talia and the deputies are likely better equipped to deal with this situation. 

Gerard tells Talia to move into the circle with Stiles. The Sheriff looks at her, grabs her arm and tells her to stay put. Stiles is so proud of his father. He sees Talia turn and look directly at John, he thinks her eyes glow and his dad lets go of her arm. She then grabs Derek by his face and speaks to him, but Stiles can’t hear what she’s saying. She calmly walks into the circle with Stiles. She begins to untie him and puts herself between him and Kate Argent. Speaking very quietly, “It’s going to be okay Stiles, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Stiles nods and leans into her, taking any comfort she is able to give him.

Stiles is trying to figure out what Gerard plans to do. He must want to close the mountain ash circle so Talia can’t escape, and maybe use Kate with her rifle to kill the wolf. Then the other pack members wont’ be able to get to her, unless Stiles or the Sheriff can break the circle.

“Alright, Stiles, you will find a pouch in your right pocket. Take it out and complete the ash circle that you and Talia are in. Do it now, or my daughter will shoot you both.” Just like Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, a pouch is suddenly heavy in his pocket. Unlike Harry Potter, Stiles really doesn’t want this gift. He now wonders if his other pocket still holds the contents from his errand earlier. He hopes so.  
“Go ahead Stiles, it’s okay.” Talia tells him to do as he is told.

Stiles pulls out the ash, looks at the circle and finds the spot that is missing. He drops the ash and closes the circle. He glances up quickly at Derek and can tell that he is about to rip out of his skin with his desperate need to be with Stiles and Talia. Stiles does his best to signal that he is okay and to stay calm. 

Stiles is sure they have very little time now before Kate starts shooting and wonders what Gerard’s next step is. Then suddenly he is hitting the ground at the sound of a gunshot, purely running on instinct. He looks towards Talia but she is okay, then he hears Gerard Screaming. Stiles looks to the other side of the clearing and sees Chris Argent with an actual smoking gun. The guy just snuck up on everyone and took out his dad. Kate is screaming curses at her brother, and while Stiles can’t see her, he guesses she’s now moving her aim to Chris. 

Stiles thinks this is his best chance and without thinking he dives to break their ash circle. Behind him he glimpses Talia shifting to her full wolf form, then hears Derek screaming his name as he is running full speed towards them. Stiles doesn’t know what is going on but he knows it is bad. Suddenly there is another gun shot and it definitely came from Kate. At the same moment Talia is throwing her wolf body in front of Stiles and he realizes with horror that she took the bullet in her chest. Chris Argent is now shooting at the direction of his sister’s perch, and Stiles can see his dad running in that same direction, now with a re-loaded gun. 

All he can do is cradle Talia’s wolf face in his lap as he sobs into her rough fur. “Talia, no. Please no. Derek, what do we do? She can’t die. She saved me. Derek.” Barely able to get his words out, he looks up at Derek who has dropped to his knees next to Stiles and his mother. Derek is crying as well, running his hand down her side for comfort. Jackson and Boyd are with the Sheriff and Chris Argent taking care of Kate. Isaac and Erica are making sure that Gerard is out of commission, but Stiles can tell all the betas are primarily focused on Talia. 

“We don’t have the wolfsbane plant, there’s nothing we can do. We were going to go over this afternoon to grab some, but he got you before we even had a chance. Mom, mom I’m so sorry. We failed you.” Derek lowers his head next to his mother’s, sobbing into her fur.”

“Derek! Derek, wait! It’s Goonies, I’m Mikey! AY DIOS MIO!”

Stiles is jumping up and grabbing into his other pocket where he finds the wolfsbane he grabbed before heading to the station. “Derek look at me, I have the wolfsbane! I went to Gerard’s before going to the station since you said we might need it. I know I went by myself, but it seemed like a good idea. Derek, what do we do? I’ve got a lighter, come on, tell me what to do!”

Derek jumps into action and the Sheriff is now at their side, kneeling down and looking at the bleeding wolf with an unreadable expression. 

“Stiles, when I tell you, you need turn on the lighter and set that plant on fire. Once it’s lit, hold it closely over the bullet wound and make sure that the ashes fall into the hole. I’ve got to get the bullet out first.”

Stiles, sputtering at that last part, wishes he looked away. Derek, without a second thought, pushes his long fingers into his mother’s chest, digging for the bullet. Talia makes a very weak cry, but barely acknowledges what is happening. They really need to hurry. A few seconds later Derek has the bullet out and he screams, “Now, Stiles, NOW!”

Stiles is ready, hovers over Talia’s chest and lights the weed on fire. He holds it directly over her wound, and slowly the ashes begin to fall and mix in with her blood. As they do, Derek is rubbing the ashes into the injury. Once there is nothing left of the plant but a dark charred stem, Stiles is holding his breath. He looks at Derek to get some sort of sign that it is working. 

“Derek, is she healing. Derek please, is she going to be okay?” Stiles is nearly hysterical with grief, convinced that Talia is going to die. The Sheriff is holding him, trying to calm him down. 

Derek is looking closely at the bullet hole, now surrounded by all the betas who are watching over their Alpha. He turns his head a little, then looks up and sends Stiles a blinding smile.

Stiles chokes on his sobs, knowing that Talia is going to be okay. 

Derek is suddenly standing and has ripped Stiles out of the Sheriff’s arms. He’s repeating Stiles’ name over and over, hugging him so hard it hurts, sobbing into Stiles’ neck. It’s only fair, because Stiles is doing the same thing. 

“Stiles, you saved her. You saved her.” They are surrounded by all the betas now, who are trying to touch both Stiles and Derek to comfort them. It’s the most overwhelming feeling Stiles has ever had. Once he and Derek have sufficiently calmed down, they turn their attention back to Talia to check her progress. They see that she has shifted back into her human form and the Sheriff has her covered as best he can with his jacket. He is sitting on the ground with his legs out straight in front of him, slightly open. He has Talia pulled up into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms hugging her to him tightly as he whispers into her ear and nuzzles the side of his face against her cheek. Stiles can only imagine what his Dad is feeling, having seen this woman literally take a bullet for his child. 

It's an extremely intimate moment, but it feels right to have the pack here. 

Now that his emotions are under control, Stiles mind wanders to Chris Argent. He doesn’t see him, and he can only imagine what the man is going through since he had to shoot his own family. Stiles spots him standing at the edge of the clearing, too uncomfortable to get too close to the wolves and probably unwilling to interrupt the sensitive moment.

Stiles pulls on Derek’s arm and tells him that they need to talk to Chris. Seeing that Talia is in good hands, Derek goes with Stiles. 

“Chris, I don’t know how to thank you. Without you, things would have ended very differently. I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you, we are in your debt.” 

Chris looks at Derek, keeping all emotion from his face. “There is no debt to be paid. I follow the hunters code, and in this instance, it was my father and sister who were the monsters. I’m glad your mother will survive. I’ll leave it to the Sheriff to take care of this. I’ll make a statement if and when it is necessary.”

“Debt or no debt, I speak for my mother when I say that you can to come to us if you ever need any supernatural help. We trust and respect you. Thank you for saving my family.”

Chris nods at both Derek and Stiles, turns then walks away.

“Derek, how long before your mom is recovered?”

“Well, thanks to you, she should be good as new by tomorrow. God Stiles, I don’t know what we would have done without you. You are crazy and outrageous, and I’m more grateful for you than I ever thought was possible.” Derek pulls him in for a tight hug, both of them still coming down from the emotional roller coaster. 

_________

 

Stiles and Derek are in Roscoe, heading to Stiles house so he can grab some clothes. They are planning a weekend at the loft to relax and recover. Stiles had to get 10 stitches in his arm, but he has been making a persuasive argument to Derek that his stitches should, by no means, prevent them from adult fun over the weekend. 

Stiles also had a glorious time telling the pack that they are welcome at the loft at any time, as long as they are okay with whatever sights, sounds, and smells he and Derek feel the need to create. He is a bit suspicious that Erica may actually show up, she looked pretty intrigued.

They also laugh about how they only managed to maneuver a single Parent Trap date for their parents, but if yesterday is any indication, they probably don’t need to put much more work into it. Stiles just says that they are clearly more efficient that Hayley Mills, so they should be proud.

As they get closer to the Stilinski residence, Stiles works up his courage to ask Derek something that has been burning in the back of his mind since the kidnapping. Taking his eyes off the road for a quick second to look at Derek’s profile, he jumps in.

“So, I need to ask you something. It’s about what you said yesterday.” He pauses, breathes, and can feel Derek’s eyes on him. “You called me your mate.” Another quick look at Derek shows he is smiling easily at Stiles. 

“Yes, I did.”

“Well, okay, so, does that have some sort of specific wolfy meaning? Is it the same as boyfriend? Husband? Life partner? I’m not going to lie, I tried googling it last night and I started getting some ideas but I don’t want to get excited or jump the gun. So, yeah. Explain.”

“You’re my mate. You’re it for me. Wolves mate for life Stiles. I was fighting these feelings at first, mainly because you’re only 19 and it feels selfish of me. But I know you are too smart and stubborn to do anything you don’t want to do, and you are perfectly able to make your own choices. And yeah, I guess I am being a bit selfish because I refuse to let you go. I never expected to fall in love with someone like you. You make me want to laugh, scream, and fuck all at the same time. I’m pretty sure you are here to bring light into my world and into our pack. I’m not sure what you think I’m bringing to the table, and I don’t care, as long as you’ll have me.”

Stiles lets out a shaky breath. He pulls up to the stop sign before his house, puts the jeep into park and turns to Derek. “Be selfish. I’m the most selfish asshole alive, and I definitely refuse to have a future without you. My parents met when they were sixteen and they both knew. I know. I admit that it was your scorching hotness that first caught my eye, but any fool can see that. Only someone special like me can truly appreciate your grumpy face, and who else would ever put up with my shit? No one aside from my parents have ever truly appreciated my brand of crazy. But you do, and every time you just smile at me because you get what I’m trying to say and I end up loving you even more. So be selfish, keep me, because I’m definitely keeping you.”

They continue to sit at the stop sign, smiling stupidly at each other. And Stiles, being Stiles, just can’t help himself.

“Dude, did we just declare our love? Are we like mate married now! You totally have to carry me over the threshold when we get to my house! And I promise you are gonna get lucky. Hey, this weekend will be like our mini honeymoon!”

Derek has his head in his hands, shaking with laughter. “Stiles, just drive, for the love of all that is good and holy.”

“Okay Der-Bear, here we are!”

Derek groans, truly terrified by Stiles ability to conjure traumatic nicknames. 

Stiles is out of Roscoe and heading to the stairs when he finds himself squealing at a very embarrassing pitch. Without warning Derek scooped him up bridal style. He runs up the porch stairs and gets the front door open. Stiles is laughing hysterically and manages to twist around in Derek’s arms so that he can slither down and wrap his legs around Derek’s hips. They are kissing deeply, completely lost in each other, and Stiles manages to mutter, ‘Couch. Fuck, Derek, get us to the couch.” 

Derek grunts, his hands digging into Styles ass as he walks to the couch and sits down. Stiles groans and grinds down in Derek’s lap. 

Without warning Derek is standing, carrying Stiles again with his legs wrapped tight around his waist. Stiles doesn’t understand why. “Derek what are you doing. Is it time for a wall bang? There are better walls at your place. Where are you going?”

Derek stops in the entrance to the kitchen and turns so that Stiles can see what he is looking at. 

Right before their eyes are their parents, who are not moving, probably in a failed attempt to go unnoticed. Clearly this is a case of pre-coitus interruptus. Like all Hale-Stilinski pairings, the couple are pressed against the back door. Talia has her back to the boys, whereas the Sheriff is staring at them, his eyes huge, over her shoulder. The best part is that Stiles notices that Talia is holding his dad a bit off the ground. His dad has one hand up the back of her shirt and the other grasping tightly against her ass. This is absolutely priceless.

“Dude, it’s officially a double Parent Trap! We did it! Well, more like a parent and brother trap, wait no, that is disgusting. A Parent / Friend trap? No that still isn’t right. Are we like gonna be step-brothers now, because I’m all for a little kink in my life but… Ufh.” 

Derek turns around, continuing to carry a laughing Stiles and shouts over his shoulder toward the kitchen, “We were never here, we didn’t see you, and you didn’t see us. We will be at the loft for the rest of the weekend.” 

Once the guys are outside the house and on the porch, they hear their parents laughing hysterically behind them. “I got it, it was a Double Halinski Trap!” 

Derek sighs, trying to hide his smirk and a groan as he lets Stiles slither down his body to stand in front of him. He grabs that face he will never get tired of seeing, with the sparkling honey eyes and wide grinning smile and says, “Shut up, Stiles, and kiss me.”


End file.
